El poder que el no conoce
by khristina tonks
Summary: Historia 7 cursoo! en busca de los horcruxes una historia HrR y HG plisss dejen review.... kiero saber como lo ago
1. Él regresó del hurón y su secuaz

Capítulo 1: Él regresó del hurón y su secuaz

Este día era muy agotador para la señora Weasley que le gritaba a su hija menor, que claro ya no era tan menor ya que Ginny Weasley ya no era la niña pequeña, no, ella ya era una adolescente de 16 años

-Adiós niños!!! Cuídense!!! No se preocupen chicos si algo se les ha quedado yo se los mandare por lechuza –Gritaba la señora Weasley hacia la imagen del tren que se iba haciendo pequeña con el andar de este.

Dentro del tren 

-Apurémonos a buscar un compartimiento antes de que se llenen –decía el chico de ojos verdes a los demás.

-Emmm bueno Harry acuérdate que somos prefectos –dijo la chica de pelo enmarañado mirando a Ron

-Mmm si bueno entonces yo iré con Gin a buscar compartimiento –dijo Harry sintiéndose algo solo, no era que la idea de ir con Ginny fuera desagradable pero, luego de lo ocurrido el año anterior en el que el y Gin habían terminado por decisión de Harry a protegerla no creyó que fuera prudente hablar mucho con ella quien seguro no lo habría perdonado aun.

-Este esta vacío –dijo la menor de los Weasley entrando al compartimiento con Harry.

Harry se sentó con la disposición de hacerse el dormido para no incomodar a Gin aunque, ya no tenía mucho sentido ya que esta se le habia adelantado y había cerrado los ojos, al parecer con la misma intención de no hablarle ni estar en situaciones incomodas, así que el muchacho se dedico a contemplarla, una cosa era que hubiera terminado con Gin pero, otra era que la dejara de encontrar hermosa y a criterio de Harry, Gin parecía un angelito durmiendo acurrucada en el asiento, así pasaron unos 30 minutos hasta que una voz lo saco de su embobamiento.

-Harry, Harry!!! –gritaba Ron desde el pasillo, tan escandalosamente que despertó a Gin quien ya se incorporaba de un salto por el grito.

-Que paso?? –dijo sobresaltada olvidando que estaba enojada con Harry.

-No lo sé pero, al parecer alguien está en problemas dijo Harry saliendo del compartimiento y viendo como su amiga se retorcía en el suelo agarrándose él estomago con una cara de dolor que pareciera que le estuvieran aplicando el maleficio _"Cruciatus"._

-Ron, Ron!!!! Que pasa?? –pregunto el niño que vivió a su amigo mientras este pálido (mas pálido de lo usual) le decía –No lo se veníamos a verlos a ustedes y de repente se lanzo al suelo retorciéndose –dijo Ron con un tono muy asustado.

-Que le ha pasado a Hermione!!!! –decía la pelirroja que recién se venia integrando al grupo.

-Pues nada solo que íbamos a verlos al compartimiento y ella se desplomo en el suelo –dijo Ron desesperado.

-Llevémosla al compartimiento y tratemos de ver que hacer con esto –dijo Harry mirando a Ron y a Gin.

-Si –dijo el pelirrojo cargando a Hermione en sus brazos. Una vez en el compartimiento

Ron recostó a la muchacha en el asiento con delicadeza. Y diciendo a Harry y a Gin que fueran a buscar a Neville seguro él sabría que hacer (no por nada él era el mejor alumno en herbología) así que algún remedio para el dolor de Hermione debería conocer. Mientras Harry y Gin iban a buscar a Neville a quien sabe donde Hermione se calmó un poco quedándose completamente dormida, Ron se limito a contemplarla y se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba realmente hermosa y muy cambiada, ya no era esa niña de 11 años que el había conocido en el expreso de Howgarts hace seis años atrás, sino que era una mujer con todas sus letras, podía ver que su amiga tras ese ropa de muggle (aun no se habia cambiado al uniforme) tenia una figura perfecta, esa cintura que lo embobaba y para que mentirles esos pechos y ese..

_Ron!!!! Es tu amiga lo recuerdas!!! En que estas pensando!!! Ella es Hermione tu amiga, peroo... y si... no, no, no!!!!_ –penso el muchacho, que rayos estaba pensando?? Hermione era su amiga y nada mas, pero como era posible que su amiga hubiese cambiado tanto y él sin notarlo??

-Aquí esta Neville!! –dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono, sacando a Ron de cualquier pensamiento.

-Mmm bueno que pasa?? –Dijo Neville algo despistado, ya que cuando Harry y Gin lo fueron a buscar, él estaba en el baño y no se detuvieron a explicarles nada. Aunque una vez dentro del compartimiento la respuesta fue automática. (n/a: se imaginan a Neville saliendo tranquilamente del baño y ver como dos dementes corren hacia el y se lo llevan sin explicarle nada??)

-Que le paso?? –dijo el muchacho tratando de ponerse al día.

-Bueno pues veníamos a ver a Harry y a Gin después de haber salido del compartimiento de los prefectos y bueno pues en el camino ella se cayo al suelo quejándose de un dolor, que al parecer era en su estomago –finalizo el pelirrojo.

-Pues, seguro algo que comió le cayo mal... porque no le das un agua de manzanilla para que se le pase.

-Manzanilla?? -preguntaron Ron y Gin sin entender que era eso.

-Si manzanilla, que ya no se acuerdan que la profesora Sprout nos dijo que aunque fuera un remedio muggle era muy eficiente??

-Solo eso?? –pregunto Harry con cara de ¬¬ ya que el perfectamente podría haber dicho lo mismo.

-Si solo eso, ahora me preocupa quien se ocupara de llevar a los de primer año a la sala común ya que a Ron no se le da muy bien eso de llevar a niños pequeños, Porque no lo hacen ustedes?? –dijo Neville mirando a Harry y a Ginny

-Nosotros?? –dijeron los muchachos

-Si ustedes, mientras Ron puede llevarse a Hermione hasta los dormitorios, y si no se despierta debes dejar que duerma, no intentes despertarla, lo digo para que así pueda recuperar fuerzas porque al parecer el dolor fue fuerte como para que se cayera

-Pero... el no puede entrar al dormitorio de las chicas –dijo Ginny algo extrañada

-Y quien dijo que la llevaría a los dormitorios de las chicas –dijo Neville con naturalidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras Gin abría los ojos como platos

-Qu..Que estas pensando Neville?? –dijo Ginny

-Eso... que Ron debe dejar a Hermione en su cama ya que a ese dormitorio si podrá entrar con una chica, recuerda que las chicas si pueden entrar al dormitorio de los chicos, aparte no creo q a Dean y Seamus les importe y menos a ti, cierto Harry?? –finalizo Neville mirando a Harry

-Mmm no pues claro que no, pero, será correcto?? –dijo el muchacho no muy convencido

-Es lo mejor ya que Madam Pomfrey llegara en dos días más y... no podemos dejar a Hermione sola por si el dolor fuera algo más grave –finalizo Neville

-Mmm si creo que tiene razón, no te preocupes, yo la cuidare esta noche –dijo extrañamente Ron

-Tu?? –dijeron Harry y Gin

-Yo podría llevármela a mi habitación y cuidarla esta noche –se ofreció Ginny

-No, es quee... no quiero que pierdas el sueño por Hermione tu eres muy pequeña y necesitas dormir –finalizo Ron sabiendo que en realidad todo eso era una mentira para poder cuidar a Hermione y poder seguir contemplándola

-No soy pequeña...

-Si, si lo eres no te preocupes, yo la cuidare -dijo Ron cortante y con una mirada asesina a la cual nadie se atrevió a recriminarle

-Bueno tengo que ir a cambiarme y creo que ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo –dijo Neville mirando a los tres chicos que s volteaban a verlo salir por la puerta.

El viaje restante fue bastante tranquilo ya que nadie quería hablar mucho tomando en cuenta que Gin y Harry no podían hablarse (espero que sepan a que me refiero) y Ron no hacia nada mas que preocuparse por la chica de pelo castaño enmarañado que reposaba su cabeza en sus piernas. Una vez en Hogwarts Ron, que cargaba a Hermione, Harry y Gin subieron a los carruajes tirados por los thestrals, ninguno se animaba a hablar pero Gin al parecer ya se había cansado de hacerse la indiferente con Harry así que decidió hablarle y romper el hielo.

-Como lo haremos para llamar a los estudiantes, ósea digo los prefectos son Ron y Hermione –dijo la pelirroja lamentándose de no haber buscado un mejor pretexto para hablarle.

-Mmm si pero ellos no saben quienes son los prefectos y una vez arriba les explicaremos que solo los sustituimos por un rato –dijo Harry percatándose de que Gin le había hablado, a lo mejor esta era una buena oportunidad para ser un amigo de ella nuevamente y que lo perdonara (solo como amigo recordemos que Harry termino con ella para protegerla y eso no lo iba a cambiar... bueno no hasta ahora xD)

-Debemos bajarnos –dijo Gin a Harry quien tenia cara de pensativo

-Ohh si –dijo Ron dejando de mirar a la chica de pelo enmarañado que dormía placidamente con la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Te ayudo?? –dijo Harry al ver que Ron enfrentaba problemas para bajar con Hermione sin despertarla.

-No gracias, estoy bien –dijo Ron que suavemente logro bajar con la chica cargada en sus brazos

-Bueno ahora nos separaremos –dijo Harry a Ron quien ya doblaba en dirección contraria.

-Harry!! Espera se me olvido algo muy importante!!! –dijo Ron alarmado

-Que se te olvido?? –dijo Harry que se desviaba del grupo de hambrientos que se dirigían a los comedores

-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus (n/a: no me reten ya sé que es lo que dice el escudo de Hogwarts pero no se me ocurría otra contraseña xD)

-Que?? –dijo Harry creyendo que su amigo se habia vuelto loco

-La contraseña tarado! Como piensas entrar a la sala comun sin ella ¬¬

-Ohh es cierto, bueno me tengo que ir –dijo Harry dándose vuelta y corriendo.

Ron siguió su camino hacia la sala común entro a su dormitorio y dejo a Hermione recostada en su cama, mientras el sé escabullía rápidamente a la enfermería a tomar las manzanillas. Cuando las encontró subió rápidamente a los dormitorios donde estaba Hermione pero quedo extrañado al ver una carta y una rosa sobre el pecho de la chica.

-Que es esto?? –Se pregunto Ron tomando la carta y abriendola

_Ok Weasley se que eres tu quien leerá esta carta así que tratare de hacerla lo mas explícita para que tu pequeña cabeza lo entienda, yo soy el que tiene a esta sangre sucia en este estado, ella ahora debate entre la vida y la muerte y su vida solo depende de ti, hace años que te odio y ya me has hecho pasar mucho se que este es tu punto débil y también se que si tu sufres tu amigo San Potter también lo hará y mas aun creerá que has perdido la confianza en el al no contarle porque estas preocupado... sii Weasley no le contaras y sabes porque no?? Hermione esta bajo un maleficio que mi señor me ha enseñado y si le cuentas a alguien o tratas de pedir ayuda de ahora en adelante Hermione morirá, seguro te preguntaras para que demonios es la rosa, bueno Weasley la rosa aquí tiene un papel fundamental ya que si la rosa se marchita o sufre algún daño también lo hará la sangre sucia... bueno creo que esta demás decir que solo tienes un par de días, para ser mas claro, tres, tres días antes de que esta rosa se marchite.._

Ron estaba mas blanco de lo normal contemplando la rosa y a Hermione. Que rayos había hecho él para merecer eso??

_Quien podrá ser tan malvado para idear esto??? Seguro seria un mortífago ya que en la carta hablaba de "su señor" pero quien??...mmm creo que mejor pensare en eso luego, será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre el tema._

Así que dejó una nota a Harry diciéndole que él tenía algo importante que hacer y que no se preocupara por Hermione que ella estaría bien, bajo a la biblioteca con la capa de invisibilidad que tomo prestada de Harry, Una vez que estuvo en la biblioteca busco varios libros en la sección prohibida, pasando varias horas en las que el solo leía y leía buscando información para poder curar a Hermione, tanto así se le pasaron las horas, que los primeros rayos de luz del día se pasaron por la ventana, es fue la señal de Ron para volver a su dormitorio.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Harry, que para desgracia de Ron ya estaba despierto.

-En ningún lado solo que fui al baño –respondió no muy convencido el pelirrojo.

-Vestido con la misma ropa que ayer y con mi capa de invisibilidad?? –dijo Harry alzando la ceja (algo asi como o.ô)

-Pues.. si es que la verdad ayer cuando llegue en la noche solo me acosté del cansancio –dijo Ron, como si no le importara el tema

-Por que tienes esa rosa en las manos?? –pregunto Harry, pensando que Ron algo le ocultaba

-Ahh bueno es que antes de irme mi madre me la dio para que la recuerde –dijo Ron, esperanzado de que Harry le creyera, y para fortuna de este Harry le creyó,

-Bueno Ron creó que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a desayunar recuerda que aún no sabemos nuestros horarios –dijo Harry con voz de resignación.

-Ok... –dijo Ron con un suspiro pensando que aún no había encontrado la cura de Hermione

-Y que haremos con Hermione?? –dijo Harry preocupado

-Mmm bueno, pues creó que diremos que ella ha decidido quedarse en cama porque sentía molestias, no creo que nos pongan mucha barrera tomando en cuenta que todo el colegio sabe que Hermione adora las clases y el estudio, así que no pensarán que es un invento para no asistir a ellas.

-Si tienes razón no hay de que preocuparse –dijo Harry algo mas convencido

-Ahora si no te importa podríamos bajar a desayunar, ya que él estomago me pide algo de comida –dijo Ron tocándose el estomago. (n/a: pobrecito no comía del día anterior, recuerden que no fue al banquete)

-Tu nunca paras de comer eh?

-Ya vamos –apuro Ron pensando que no debía perder el tiempo.

Una vez que hubiesen desayunado y visto sus horarios fueron a la clase del profesor Slughorn. Quien les dio la bienvenida a todos especialmente a Harry que fue el mejor alumno la clase del año anterior con el libro del príncipe.

-Y la señorita Granger??? –pregunto el profesor Slughorn mirando hacia todos los puestos esperando una respuesta la cual no tardo en llegar por parte del chico pelirrojo de ojos azules como el mar con una bella sonrisa y...(n/a: bueno la verdad es que me fascina este chico xD)

-Bueno... este.. ella dijo que no se sentía en muy buenas condiciones para venir a clases –dijo Ron

-Ahh es una lástima porque sé que no le gusta perder clases –dijo Slughorn

-Mmm si, y sabe algo profesor este... yo tenía que ir con el profesor Hagrid el me ha citado con el y me pregunto si..

-Si puedes ir?? Claro, total después te pones al día con Harry que sé que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en explicarle la materia de esta clase –dijo Slughorn mirando a Harry como si mirara a su mejor trofeo.

-Gracias profesor –dijo Ron, saliendo rápidamente de la sala antes de que el profesor Slughorn se arrepintiera. Harry claramente sabía que algo no andaba bien así que una vez que termino su poción, pidió a profesor Slughorn que lo dejara retirarse para poder ir a visitar a Hermione, el profesor Slughorn lo dejó ir sin muchos problemas, porque Harry ya había terminado la poción y ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer...

Así que se dirigió hacia a la habitación con la idea de ir a buscar la capa de invisibilidad, pero se detuvo al ver que sobre el pecho de la muchacha nuevamente había un sobre, tomo la carta y la leyó detenidamente para no dejar escapar ningún detalle.

_Si si Weasley soy yo nuevamente, el que tiene a esta sangre sucia en este estado, bueno sabes me diste pena anoche así que te quiero ayudar a salvar a Granger, sí Weasley se que estuviste toda la noche buscando información pero obviamente no ibas a encontrar un maleficio tan poderoso en un libro cualquiera sabes?? Somos pocos los que tenemos este tipo de conocimientos, y no somos tan tontos para publicarlos en un libro. Bueno volviendo dije que te iba a ayudar, la verdadera cura esta en el bosque prohibido y en ningún lugar del mundo, así que te aviso que tendrás que pasar muchas pruebas, estas pruebas no te las impondré yo, sino que el mismísimo bosque. Debes ir y buscar la única planta de la que brota este tipo de rosa que te deje ayer, debes encontrar la planta y una vez que la encuentres te diré que continua Weasley._

Ron no supo como reaccionar, así que no se detuvo a pensar en que hacer y tomo su varita y se escabullo en dirección hacia el bosque prohibido no sin antes dejarle una nota a Harry diciéndole que lo cubriera toda la tarde que seguramente el no volvería hasta la noche.

-Bien aqui vamos –pensó Ron en las afueras del bosque...

-Que le pasa a este, últimamente desaparece mucho ya me siento solo y eso que es el primer día –pensaba Harry mientras leía la carta que había dejado Ron. Aparte Hermione no despertaba y eso ya era bastante raro. Todo esto le daba vueltas en la cabeza a Harry, mientras el se asomaba por la ventana y vio algo que lo sorprendido mucho.

-Es Ron!! –pensó Harry viendo como su amigo se detenía en las afueras del bosque prohibido. –Voy a seguirlo –pensó el muchacho mientras tomaba su varita y salía corriendo de su habitación. Una vez que llegó abajo Ron ya se había internado en el bosque así que decidió ir a buscarlo, el camino se le hizo interminable y mas aún porque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar Ron, y mas importante aún... el estaba perdido.

-Como voy a encontrar a Ron si ni siquiera yo se donde estoy –pensaba Harry...

-Ahi debe ser!!! –pensó alegre el chico de ojos azules, que ya había tenido que enfrentarse a las hijas de Aragog y escapar de cientos de flechas de los centauros que lo habían visto, aparte de eso su trayecto había sido tranquilo (Que digo tranquilo??!!!! tuvo demasiados problemas para llegar pero, aun así el amor que le tenia a Hermione era mas fuerte que su miedo a las arañas y a esos centauros que lo siguieron no menos de 5 Km)

-Mmm bueno se supone que debo encontrar una carta aquí que me indique que debo hacer –pensó Ron en voz alta mientras sacaba su varita para alumbrar el lugar.

-Jamás te dije que fuera a ser una carta Weasley –dijo una voz que venía detrás del muchacho, claro que este ya había escuchado esa voz antes y no dudo que el que estaba tras el no era nada mas ni nada menos que Malfoy.

-Tu?? Si eras tu porque quisiste ayudarme a encontrar la cura de Hermione?? –preguntó Ron algo extrañado

-Mmm la verdad te necesitaba aquí, así que decidí darte parte de la "cura" (dijo Malfoy haciendo énfasis en esta palabra como si no tuviera mucha importancia) para Hermione y traerte hasta aquí con el pretexto de que te diría lo que debes seguir haciendo pero, como ya te habrás dado cuenta no te lo diré ya que seguramente Hermione ya despertó de su sueño y ahora esta leyendo una carta en la cual le explico lo sucedido y que si quiere salvarte que debe venir sola, si Weasley es o que tu te imaginas... Granger nunca estuvo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, yo te hice creer eso para que te urgieras en buscar una cura... y como es lógico que no la encontrarías ya que el maleficio nunca existió, te desesperarías y con esta ayuda ni siquiera te detendrías a pensar si venir hasta acá iba a traerte consecuencias.

-Cómo sabes que no ira con McGonagall?? –dijo Ron algo mas aliviado por saber que su Hermione estaba bien.

-Mmm bueno en esa carta también le explique a Granger que ella estaba siendo vigilada y que cualquier aviso que ella diera tu morirías.

-Eres una mierda Malfoy!!! –dijo Ron apretando los dientes

-Cuida tu vocabulario Weasley, no creo que al porcky al que le dices mamá le guste saber que su niñito dice esas cosas –dijo malfoy con gracia.

-Ahora si me las pagas Malfoy –dijo Ron con la cara y las orejas rojas de rabia.

-Ohh no te conviene, según mis calculos creo que esa Granger debe venir en camino y no llegara hasta aqui claro, de ella se encargara Snape... asi que si no te comportas Weasley le dire a Snape que la mate, y yo se que eso no te gustaria verdad Ronnie?? (n/a: arrghhh que se ha creído ese, decirle Ronnie!!! Solo yo puedo decirlo!!!)

Ron hervía de rabia no sabia que hacer para poder librarse de este lio...

Harry caminaba ya algo asustado por la oscuridad cuando escucha la voz de su amigo.

-Eres una mierda Malfoy!!!!

_Que estará sucediendo??? Dijo Malfoy??? Que haría el hurón en Hogwarts?? –_mientras pensaba en todo eso decidió ir y esconderse tras un árbol desde donde escucho toda la conversación entre Ron y Malfoy.

-Cuida tu vocabulario Weasley, no creo que al porcky al que le dices mamá le guste saber que su niñito dice esas cosas –dijo malfoy con gracia.

-Ahora si me las pagas Malfoy –dijo Ron con la cara y las orejas rojas de rabia.

-Ohh no te conviene, según mis calculos creo que esa Granger debe venir en camino y no llegara hasta aqui claro, de ella se encargara Snape... asi que si no te comportas Weasley le dire a Snape que la mate, y yo se que eso no te gustaria verdad Ronnie??

Fue en ese preciso instante en que Harry salió detrás del árbol rápidamente y petrifico a Malfoy, quien no tuvo tiempo para defenderse y cayo como un saco de papas al suelo.

-Tardaste en llegar –dijo Ron sonriéndole a su amigo que a la vez le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Bueno debemos ir y salvar a Hermione –se apresuro a decir Harry. Acelerando el paso, ni el ni Ron supieron cuanto caminaron, hasta llegar cerca de un lago, fue ahí donde vieron a Snape que tenía a Hermione atada a un árbol, ni Snape ni la chica notaron a los muchachos, así que Harry pensó que deberían darle un ataque sorpresa a Snape así que esperaron a que este se diera la vuelta para atacarlo y petrificarlo al igual de como lo habían echo con el hurón.

-Buen trabajo Harry –dijo Ron sonriente

-No, buen trabajo tu Ron

-No buen trabajo tu

-No tu

-Tu!!!!

-Saben los dos hicieron un maravilloso trabajo pero estar atada a este árbol no es lo mas comodo del mundo saben? –dijo Hermione sonriente mirando a sus amigos que se apuraron en desatarla y luego con un movimiento de varita trajeron a Malfoy para poder llevárselo junto a Snape, luego de eso el trayecto fue mas o menos calmado sin tomar en cuenta que Ron se desmayo, algo no tan extraño en alguien que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo como era el caso de Ron, asi que resolvieron esto fácilmente cuando Harry le aplico también el hechizo para llevárselo en el aire al igual que lo hizo con Malfoy y con Snape (n/a: bueno no me acuerdo como se llamaba exactamente ese hechizo pero, espero que me entiendan la idea), bueno el punto es que llegaron al castillo fueron a dejar a Ron a la sala común y Harry le pidió a Hermione que se quedara con el, mientras el iba a entregarle los cuerpos aun petrificados a McGonagall quien seguramente sabría que hacer con ellos.

_Que lindo se ve Ron durmiendo...y pensar que mientras yo dormía el trataba de salvarme la vida... _–era hermoso pensar que Ron se había preocupado por ella pero, seguramente lo hizo por su deber de amigo –pensó Hermione algo deprimida, estaba tan cerca de Ron que podía contar una a una todas sus pecas, sin mas que pensar se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente y una vez que miró hacia la puerta se sonrojo... Harry ya había llegado y la había visto besando en la frente a Ron.

-Lo quieres mucho verdad?? –pregunto Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que fue interrumpida por un bostezo

-Ehhmm... este... buenoo... y tu tan rápido llegaste??? –dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Pues sip la verdad le deje los cuerpos a la directora McGonagall, ella me dijo que se encargaría de ellos y que seguramente pronto estarian bajo el efecto del veritaserum que les será de mucha ayuda para saber las intenciones de Voldemort –dijo Harry

-Solo dijo eso?? –preguntó la chica de cabello enmarañado

-Mmm si solo eso... ahh y tambien dijo que Ron mañana tendría el día libre para que pudiera reponerse de todo esto... bueno ya sabes eso de no dormir y eso. –finalizo Harry yéndose a su habitación.

-Harry!!! Harry!!! Maldición no me escucho!! Ahora yo tendré que subir a Ron a su cuarto –se dijo a si misma resignada y sacando su varita para hacer que Ron flotara (n/a: el mismo hechizo que utilizo para llevarse a Ron desde el bosque hacia el castillo) Una vez que llegó al cuarto lo metió dentro de la cama y súbitamente le bajo un profundo sueño haciendo que se echara a dormir al lado de Ron a quien por esas cosas del destino la rodeo con su brazo y se le esbozo una sonrisa en la cara...

Buenoo este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic así que espero Reviews haciéndome todas las criticas constructivas que me puedan ayudar para continuar esta historia... Buenoo eso numa y nos vemos en el proximó capitulooo ;)


	2. Una rata menos

Capitulo 2: La primera muerte...

Horas mas tarde Hermione despertaba, tenia un mal presentimientopero no lo tomo en cuenta si no que le preocupo mas el hecho de que solo habian pasado un par de horas y ella sentia como si hubiera dormido toda la noche y una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de los chicos se extraño, aun no recordaba nada.

_Estoy en el cuarto de los chicos...dormí con Ron??? Que pero por que..._pensaba la muchacha sin recordar aun lo ocurrido el día anterior. _Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que los muchachos despierten y noten que dormí acá_

Hermione salió rápidamente de la habitación y se fue a la suya... eran recién las tres de la mañana y no se sorprendió de que nadie estuviera despierto pero, ella ya estaba despierta así que no se detuvo en su cama, si no que tomo su ropa y se fue directamente a darse una ducha con agua caliente. Una vez que estuvo vestida pensó en ir a la biblioteca y leer un poco para sacarse ese mal presentimiento que no la abandonaba, pero, una vez que llegó a la biblioteca puso la mano en la manilla de la puerta y algo la detuvo a hacerlo ya que escucho unas voces muy familiares...

-Usaremos a la vieja –dijo Colagusano mirando a McGonagall

-Que haremos con ella?? –pregunto Snape sin entender mucho

-Bueno, muchas cosas partiendo que tendremos control de lo que hagan los alumnos y especialmente Potter. –decía el muchacho rubio con una voz arrogante y despectiva como la de su padre

Hermione se quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar a Malfoy y a Snape hablar con Colagusano, Que no había Harry entregado los cuerpos petrificados a McGonagall??

Punto de vista de McGonagall

Muchas gracias Potter, ahora si no te importa sacar el maleficio para poder darles el veritaserum –dijo McGonagall mirando con desprecio a los petrificados, una vez que Harry quito el maleficio la profesora McGonagall le indico que se fuera pero, no sin antes decirle que le avisara a Ron que el día siguiente lo tendría libre para reponerse por todas las horas de sueño perdidas.

-Ahora ustedes dos tomaran esa poción –dijo McGonagall apuntadolos con su varita.

-Que te hace pensar que la beberemos, Minerva?? –dijo Snape con un brillo en los ojos

-Que ustedes dos están desarmados –dijo McGnogall extrañada por la pregunta tan estúpida de Snape

-Siempre hay una carta bajo la manga Minerva... –dijo Malfoy risueño

-Eh?? –dijo McGonagall pero, no alcanzo a decir mas ya que Colagusano se aparecía dentro de la habitación y le lanzo a McGonagall un "_Imperius"_

-Tardaste demasiado inútil!!! –dijo Snape sin agradecerle nada

-No me digas inútil, ya que si no fuera por mi tu estarías defraudando a nuestro señor contándole todas nuestros planes a Minerva. –Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es una nueva misión de nuestro señor –dijo Colagusano

-Bueno pues que debemos hacer??? –pregunto Snape mirando fijamente a Colagusano

-Aqui no puede ser –dijo Colagusano mirando hacia las paredes donde todos los cuadros dormian placidamente y entre uno de ellos el cuadro de Dumbledore.

-Esta bien, vamos a la biblioteca que esta cerca –dijo Malfoy impaciente por saber su nueva misión (n/a: bueno la verdad nose si la biblioteca esta cerca del despacho de la directora pero, supongamos que si)

-Esta bien vamos -dijeron Colagusano y Snape al unísono llevándose tambien a MaGonagall que aun seguía bajo el maleficio

Fin del punto de vista de McGonagall

Una vez en la biblioteca

-Bueno, cual es nuestra misión –pregunto impaciente Snape

-Usaremos a la vieja –dijo Colagusano mirando a McGonagall

-Que haremos con ella?? –pregunto Snape sin entender mucho

-Bueno, muchas cosas partiendo que tendremos control de lo que hagan los alumnos y especialmente Potter. –decía el muchacho rubio con una voz arrogante y despectiva como la de su padre

Hermione se quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar a Malfoy y a Snape hablar con Colagusano, Que no había Harry entregado los cuerpos petrificados a McGonagall??

-La sangre suciaa es una chismosaaaa!!!!! –A Hermione se le helo la sangre, esa voz la reconoció perfecto, era la voz de la cosa que nadie sé quería encontrar, Peeves, así que no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció, ella ya se podía aparecer gracias a las clases del curso anterior. Así que volvió a aparecer en el cuarto de los chicos donde se dirigió a despertar rápidamente a Harry para contarle lo ocurrido, este algo atontado por el sueño le tiro un cojín a Hermione. (n/a: piensen que Hogwarts no tiene hechizos para impedir que la gente se aparezca en este)

-Harry!!! Despierta es urgente!!!!

-Que paso??? -pregunto Harry recién reconociendo la voz de su amiga. Hermione relato rápidamente la historia tratando de no omitir ningún detalle, dejando a un Harry perplejo.

-Que?? –dijo el muchacho creyendo que su amiga estaba loca por ir a despertarlo a esa hora.

-Eso, lo que escuchaste Harry.

-Despertemos a Ron...debemos evitar que salgan del colegio –dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se apresuraba a sacar a Ron de la cama.

-Que estas loca?? Que haces aquí?? –pregunto Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-No, no estoy loca algo grave está ocurriendo –dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco

Una vez en la sala común 

-Mmm Harry hay que pensar en algo antes de que abandonen la escuela –dijo Herm,ione entrando a un ataque de histeria

-Hay que ir y luchar con ellos –dijo Harry parándose bruscamente

-Que estas loco?? –dijo Ron

-Por que?? –pregunto Harry

-Porque es lógico que se escaparian –dijo Hermione cortando a Ron que se disponia a decir lo mismo

-Exacto –dijo Ron algo molesto por la interrupción

-Hay que hacer algo mas planificado, las cosas no pueden caer a su suerte –dijo Hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Después de mucho rato pensando decidieron que lo mejor era tener un carnada, que distrajera momentáneamente a los tres mortifagos, y como era de esperar Ron era esa carnada.

-Porque tengo que ser yo la carnada?? –regañaba Ron

-Porque Harry y yo somos los mejores alumnos de defensa contra las artes oscuras y necesitamos a alguien que de verdad parezca despistado, así que recuerda tienes que hacer como que vas al baño y te los encuentras sino ellos sabrán sobre nuestra emboscada –finalizo Hermione haciendo que Ron refunfuñara por no tener nada con que contradecirla.

_Porque tiene siempre que tener la razón?? Porque tiene que ser tan perfecta??? –_pensaba Ron para sus adentros mientras iba hacia el pasillo y veía como sus amigos se alejaban rápidamente para aparecer a espaldas de los mortifagos...

-Quien anda ahi??? –Ron reconocio esa voz... era la voz de su antigua rata, el era Peter Pettegrew.

Ron levanto la vista para encontrarse con los mortifagos que lo apuntaban con sus varitas –Ron no tuvo miedo porque confiaban en que sus amigos aparecerían para salvarlo, de hecho ese era el plan pero, pasado unos segundos empezo a temer, los tres mórtifagos lo apuntaban y de sus amigos no habia señal asi que decidio ganar tiempo para esperarlos.

-Que hacen ustedes aqui?? –pregunto Ron

-No es de tu incumbencia Weasley –dijo Malfoy

-Ohh porque no?? Tu no estabas petrificado con Snape? –dijo Ron esperando respuesta alguna y oensando que a sus amigos algo les había pasado, asi que empezo a buscar su varita disimuladamente mientras Malfoy lo insultaba.

-Ohh Malfoy dejame decirte que tu y Sanpe se veian muy bien petrificados, aunque me habria gustado mas volverte a ver hacertelas de hurón –dijo Ron consiguiendo que Malfoy cambiara su color pálido a rojo.

-Cierra la boca Weasley –dijo Malfoy algo cortante

-Ohh solo porque el lamebotas de Voldemort me lo dice?? –dijo Ron divertido

-No menciones a mi señor con tu boca traicionera a nuestra sangre –dijo Snape algo enojado

-Perdon?? Nuestra?? Dejame recordarte Snape que aparte de tener el pelo asquerosamente grasiento tu eres mestizo al igual que muchos –dijo Ron mas feliz que nunca.

-_Crucio!!!_ –Ron ya habia cerrado los ojos, sabia que ya no tenía salida, ese hechizo lo dejaria muy debil y Snape iba a matarlo pero, algo muy extraño ocurrio el hechizo no le dio a el sino que a Snape

-_Sectumsempra –_grito Ron hacia Colagusano haciendo que este chorreara en sangre mientras Hermione apuntaba a Malfoy y Harry ya había hecho su trabajo con Snape quien se seguía retorciendo en el suelo.

-Solo quedas tu huroncito –dijo Hermione apuntando a Malfoy con la punta de su varita en el cuello pero, decidió pegarle (algo similar de como lo habia hecho en su tercer curso) solo que esta vez lo dejo inconsciente

Herminione y Ron se miraban muy felices sin tomar en cuenta nada mas, por lo que no vieron cuando Harry se acercaba a Peter Pettegrew que seguía desangrándose en el suelo.

-Yo te salve y tu ayudaste a que mataran a mi padrino!!! No eres mas que una basura!!! -grito Harry con todo su odio, Harry no pudo controlar mas su instinto animal (esa cosa que los hombres llevan por dentro y no pueden controlar) y le lanzo tanto maleficios que finalizo con...la muerte de Pettegrew.

-Harry, para recuerda que debemos entregarlos no matarlos, Harry, Harry!!!! –pero ya era demasiado tarde Harry finalizo propinándole una pata en las costillas a Pettegrew quien escupio sangre y murio.

Snape que ya estaba blanco de tanto dolor palideció aun mas al ver a Pettegrew muerto, nunca creyó que Potter llegaría a matar a alguien, así que como es lógico McGonagall volvió a la normalidad ya que si el emisor de el maleficio muere el maleficio se quita.

-Por dios que ha pasado aqui?? –dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando el suelo lleno de sangre de Pettegrew.

-Bueno... –dijo Harry.

-Lo escucho señor Potter –dijo la profesora seria.

-Lo que paso es que Hermione escucho a Peter hablar con Malfoy y Snape cosa que nos llamo la atención ya que yo mismo le entrege a usted los cuerpos –dijo Harry algo nervioso

-Esta bien señores Hermione y Ron vuelvan a la sala común y usted señor Potter vaya a decirle al cuadro del profesor Dumbledore que tendra que ir al ministerio a avisar que tenemos a tres mortifagos y que uno de ellos está muerto –dijo McGonagall mirando a Pettegrew.

-Profesora... –titubeo Harry

-Si Potter??

-Me pregunto... me mandaran a azkaban??

-Por supuesto que no Potter ayudaste a los aurores a deshacerse de un mortifago y eso ya es mucho además, azkaban ya no tiene ningun sentido los dementores se fueron al lado oscuro asi que ahora los dejan en unos centros de rehabilitación, ahora si no te molesta ir antes de que Snape se recupere... –dijo McGonagall mirando a Snape que estaba inconsciente al igual que Malfoy.

-Si profesora, cual es la clave?? –pregunto Harry intrigado ya que de seguro la profesora McGonagall tendría algo mas interesante que nombres de dulces como lo hacía Dumbledore.

-La espada de Godric Griffindor –dijo McGonagall

-Muchas gracias... –dijo Harry sonriente mientras corría hacia el despacho de su directora a contarle todo a Dumbledore.

-"La espada de Godric Griffindor" –dijo el muchacho viendo como una escalera giratoria subía dándole paso para entrar

-Profesor...profesor... –decia Harry algo incomodo, no era normal que estuviera despertando a su ex director

-Dime Harry –pregunto Dumbledore

-Es que necesito porfavor que vaya al ministerio de magia para que avise que tenemos a Snape y a Malfoy y que Pettegrew está muerto –dijo Harry algo rápido. Dumbledore obedeció sin ningun reclamo y Harry ya encontrándose solo decidio irse a la sala común y extrañamente al entrar se encontro nada mas ni nada menos que con la pelirroja que le robaba el sueño... si, esa pelirroja era Ginny Weasley la hermana de su mejor amigo que por cierto ya deberia de estar durmiendo en su cama así que Harry se disponia a subir las escalera cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Harry...necesito hablar contigo... –dijo la pelirroja

-Mmm lo que quieras –dijo Harry sentándose en un sofá y apoyando sus brazos en el.

-Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto?? –dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno... yo este... Voldemort..-tartamuedeaba Harry, no soportaba verla llorar era mucho el amor que le tenía para verla llorar.

-Me importa un rabano Voldemort!!! Que no lo entiendes prefiero morir que estar sin ti puedes comprenderlo??!!!! –grito Ginny

Harry no aguanto verla mas en ese estado que se acerco a ella le acaricio el pelo y le dijo –Lo hago por protegerte, sabes que te amo mucho y te prometo que cuando destruya a ese infeliz, estaré contigo pero, no tienes que esperarme.

-Te voy a esperar toda mi vida amor... –dijo Ginny echándose al suelo a llorar

-Ginny, solo quiero que estés bien –por favor entiende que solo quiero tu seguridad, te prometo que hare lo que pueda para destruir a Voldemort rápidamente. –dijo el chico cariñosamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo pra ver a la muchacha.

-Te amo Harry –dijo la chica desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

-Yo también te amo Ginny pero, ya veras que algun dia estaremos los dos juntos de nuevo y nos reiremos de todos estos momentos, nos reiremos de Voldemort que se revolcara en su tumba nos reiremos de todo mi amor... ya vas a ver que el tiempo pasará –dijo Harry abrazando a la chica

-Esta bien Harry –dijo Ginny algo decepcionada pero esperanzada de que ese día que Harry le había dicho llegaría...

Buenoo termine el segundo capitulo que a pesar de que no me gusto mucho tenia que subirlo ya que tenia que deshacerme de Pettegrew que ya volvera a aparecer pero ahora no sera necesario también queria agradecerle a el Rojo ya que sin el seguro no habria podido continuar este fic muchas gracias me alentaste a seguir escribiendo i aunq hayas sido el unico q me dejo review me conformo pues se q soi nueva i no debo esperar muchos review por aora


	3. Saliendo en busca de horcruxes

Capitulo 3: Saliendo del colegio en busca de imposibles (horcrux)

Cuando Harry finalizo su conversación con Ginny se fue directo a su dormitorio tratar de dormir, pero muchos eran los factores que no lo dejaban partiendo por los rugidos que daba Ron cuando dormía y por todo lo ocurrido esa noche, esa noche en la que el se había convertido en un asesino en la misma noche que Ginny le había dicho que ya no podía mas con todo lo ocurrido.

_Necesito un plan... algo que me ayude a desenredar un poco todo esto, necesito encontrar los horcruxes para matar lo mas pronto posible a Voldemort.. ¿Que puedo hacer? –_Muchas dudas y pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza pero, dejo de pensarlo ya que el sueño lo hizo quedarse dormido.

Desperto algo alterado a eso de las 7:30am, tenía clase de Transformaciones a eso de las 8:00 am y estaba muy atrasado así que se fue rápidamente a las duchas y en menos de cinco minutos ya estuvo afuera, aun así tenía que volver para buscar su varita y su cuaderno de apuntes. Una vez que llego a su dormitorio tomo su varita su cuaderno unas plumas y tinta y luego se retiro, no sin antes echarle una mirada de envidia a Ron que tenia ese día libre. Harry se sentó con Hermione y esta le reprocho su atraso.

-Pero si aún queda un minuto –dijo Harry con tanto sueño que se hecho encima de su pupitre

-Pero casi no llegas además Harry no desayunaste... y sabes lo que eso significa?? Cuando una persona o especialmente un estudiante no desayuna no aprende porque.. bla... bla... bla... bla... y después me preguntas porque te va mal... Harry me estas escuchando?? Harry?? Harry!!!!.

-Ahh?? Que?? Si si Hermione ya lo se.. –dijo Harry son saber lo que ella le habia dicho

-Así que como te iba diciendo Harry No importa que llegues tarde porque a McGonagall se la llevaron a San Mungo por creer que estaba loca al convertir a Trelawney en un viejo sapo con lentes.

-Que???!!!!!!!! –dijo Harry casi saltando de la mesa

-Jajaja ves Harry que no tomas atención a lo que digo –dijo Hermione muy entretenida por la expresión de su amigo.

-Mmm –resoplo Harry con cara de ¬¬

-Por cierto Harry que pensabas?? –Harry la miro buscando algún pretexto para decirle

-Mmm pensaba en estrategias... tu sabes para quiddich –dijo Harr y sin darle mayor importancia.

-Ahh –respondio Hermione no creyéndose su respuesta aun así dejo de pensar en eso ya que la profesora McGonagall entraba por la puerta como siempre. Hermione creyo que iba a mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior con los mortifagos y todo pero, después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no era asi. Una vez pasada la clase Harry se quedo con Dean y Seamus porque Hermione bajo rápidamente a la biblioteca a terminar asuntos del P.E.D.D.O (que iba muy bien Hermione ya tenia 17 miembros)

-Porque no vamos a ver a Ron? –pregunto Harry preguntándose si el flojo de su amigo ya se habria despertado.

-Mmm nosotros tenemos que ir con Lavander y Parvati –dijeron los muchachos que se miraban con complicidad.

-Esta bien –dijo Harry algo desanimado.

Mientras caminaba camino hacia los dormitorios vio un gato negro y de ojos grises que lo miraron -_de donde salió ese gato?? –_se preguntaba Harry mientras se acercaba para acariciarlo pero el gato en vez de recibir la caricia que Harry iba a darle le dio un rasguño de un lado a otro en su mano. Harry dio un pequeño grito de dolor y sacando su varita trato de curarse el rasguño pero, no funciono –_Vamos que pasa??? _–pensó Harry viendo como el hechizo no hacia efecto. Decidió pensar en el rasguño luego e ir a ver a Ron.

-Ron?! –dijo el muchacho entrando a su dormitorio.

-Pensé que no vendrías a verme –dijo Ron sentándose en la cama.

-Como crees que no te iba a venir a ver. –dijo Harry pensando en decirle a Ron lo que a Hermione no le había dicho.

-Jaja siendo de ti.. –dijo Ron divertido.

-Mmm Ron... tengo que decirte algo pero, necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie –dijo Harry muy serio

-Siempre puedes confiar en mi –le dijo Ron dándole confianza.

-Mmm bueno... esta bien aquí voy... lo que pasa es que tengo pensado en escaparme de Hogwarts e ir en busca de los horcruxes yo solo –dijo Harry haciendo hincapié en SOLO.

-Pero... Harry yo te voy a acompañar –dijo Ron.

-No claro que no, correrás mucho riesgo allí te pueden matar o algo –dijo Harry mirando a Ron como si fuera esa su ultima palabra.

-Mmm como quieras –dijo Ron pensando que seguiría a Harry cuando se fuera... de todas maneras el le prometió a Harry no decirle a nadie pero nunca le dijo que no le seguiría..

-Gracias –dijo Harry aliviado de que Ron no pusiera mucho interés en ir.

-Harry y cuando piensas ir en busca de los horcruxes??

-Esta misma noche –dijo Harry con voz firme.

Llegada la noche Harry tomo su varita, su escoba y su capa de invisibilidad y se despidió de Ron que ponía cara de estar súper interesado en el libro de mantenciones de escoba que Harry le había prestado. Una vez que Harry salió y se dirigió sintió una presencia cerca del antes de internarse en el bosque prohibido.

-Quién anda ahí?? –dijo Harry volteándose, por un leve momento creyó que lo seguían pero después de un rato se rió de sí mismo y se aseguro serian los nervios. Así siguió su camino pero, seguía con esa sensación de que lo estaban siguiendo aun así Harry sabía que solo eran los nervios (n/a: no les pasa eso de repente cuando tan nerviosos?) Una vez fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts no supo dónde demonios ir así que se dirigió hacía Grimmauld place ya que seguro allí encontraría una pista así que se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se subió a la escoba haciendo que la capa también cubriera a esta y así partió su camino sintiendo como si algo hubiera pasado muy rápidamente a su lado pero seguro solo seria un extraño viento. Cuándo llego a Grimmauld place se saco la capa de invisibilidad y entro encontrándose con nada mas ni nada menos que... Ron y Hermione??

-Que hacen aquí??? –preguntó Harry alarmado, la verdad no quería estar solo pero la idea de que sus amigos se hubieran expuesto tanto al seguirlos no le agradaba.

-Te seguimos –dijo Ron mirando a su amigo.

-Que me seguiste??? Y que hace Hermione aquí?? No debías decirle a nadie lo recuerdas?? –dijo Harry mirando sin entender nada.

-Mmm bueno necesitaba un hechizo para hacerme invisible así que le pedí a Hermione que lo hiciera pero ella quiso saber para que lo necesitaba así que le tuve que contar –dijo Ron moviendo los hombros así como que no hubiera tenido otra opción.

-Y como me siguieron?? Yo me vine volando –pregunto el pelinegro

-Mmm fácil Hermione hechizo la escoba para que soportara mas peso –dijo Ron mirando a la castaña

-Ahh y seguro fueron ustedes los que me seguían cierto?? En tres ocasiones sentí alguien cerca de mi pero, creí que solo eran ideas mías ahora entiendo ese viento extraño que paso al lado mío mientras volaba eran ustedes –dijo Harry comprendiendo todo.

-Al fín comprendiste –dijo Hermione

-Bien ahora ustedes se iran de vuelta a Hogwarts y yo ire a buscar horcrux –les dijo Harry mirándolos y esperando que sus amigos obedecieran

-Mmm no Harry, no iremos de vuelta aparte sabes donde ir?? –dijo Hermione

-Mmm por supuesto que sé –dijo Harry sin convencerse, la verdad era cierto no tenia idea donde rayos ir.

-Harry no sabes donde ir lo veo en tus ojos –dijo la cataña

-Es cierto, me conoces demasiado cierto Hermione?? –dijo Harry sin mas remedio

-Si Harry eres como mi hermano –dijo la castaña feliz al saber que sin ellos Harry jamás sabría donde ir así que por lógica ellos estarían en la búsqueda.

-Bien Harry yo creo que deberíamos partir aqui buscando toda la información posibl... –empezaba a decir la castaña pro fue interrumpida por cierto pelirrojo que le encantaba

-Eso!!!! Aqui deben tener miles de archivos o cosas purebas que hablen sobre las sospechas de Dumbledore –dijo Ron casi saltando.

-Pero on es lógico que Duimbledore debe tenerlo guardado en alguna parte con una clave casi imposible de descifrar... no creo que sean dulces... –dijo Harry

-Pero Harry!!!! –salto Hermione –Ohh Ron eres genial!!!! –dijo esta nuevamente lanzándose a sus brazos y a darle un fuerte abrazo que pasado unos segundo fue soltando algo sonrojada...

-Lo...sie..nto.. .- dijo la muchacha sonrojada al darse cuenta de la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo en ese abrazo, ese abrazo tan reconfortante que le hacia sentir que todos los problemas se fueran en ese abrazo pero... –_que rayos solo es Ron –_pensaba Hermione –_no puedo negármelo mas lo amo desde 4 curso y aun no lo acepto?? Soy la niña mas inteligente que ha pasado por hogwarts y hasta el momento no he descifrado mis sentimientos hacia Ron?? Que me esta pasando estoy segura de que lo amo... si estoy segura el año pasado no soporte verlo con Bronw eso no me paso para nada con Harry ni con nadie solo es Ron... debo hacer algo para conseguirlo... yo siempre consigo todo lo que quiero...-_pensaba la muchacha mientras el de ojos verdes le pasaba un y otra vez la mano frente a los ojos. –Hermione?!?!?!?! –decia Harry –Ahh que?? Que pasa?? –respondio la muchacha alterada saliendo del trance –no se eso es lo que quiero saber de repente te pegaste y no respondias hace como dos minutos que te estoy hablando y no respondias nada que pasa Hermione?

-No nada solo pensaba por donde empezar buscando –respondio la muchacha dejando convencido al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado pero no a Harry.

-Mmm bien –dijo Harry mirándola con esta tipica mirada de después hablamos que Hermione entendio a la perfeccion (n/a: ustedes entienden esas mirandas que solo uno puede entender)

-Quien tiene hambre –dijo Ron sacando de todo pensamiento a Harry y a Hermione.

-Ron como puedes pensar en comer ahora?? –dijo Hermione entretenida pero planeando ser ella la que le haria la comida ahora asi se ganaria de a poco a Ron.

-Mmm la verdad es que si hace hambre Hermione –dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

-No se preocupen chicos ustedes vayan y acomódense arriba que yo les llevare comida –dijo la castaña recogiéndose seductoramente el cabello y guiñándole un ojo a Ron quien se puso del color de su pelo.

-Sabes cocinar?? –dijo Harry sorprendido por la castaña dos cosas eran raras una Hermione sabia cocinar y dos era completamente raro que Hermione fuera tan buena.

-Claro, se cocinar desde los 10, mama me enseño hacer comidas exquisitas, asi que que quieren comer hoy chicos?? –pregunto la castaña

-Mmm se me antoja tallarines con salsa y jugo de calabaza... –dijo el pelirrojo pensando en los tallarines –creo que yo tambien quiero eso –dijo Harry

-Esta bien, y de postre??? Que desean???

-Postre?? -dijo Harry ya sin poder creer la amabilidad de su amiga, sin duda Hermione no era asi.

-Mmm creo que panqueques... –dijo Ron (n/a: hay... a mi también me dieron ganas de comer panqueques...)

-Esta bien panqueques seran –dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación, mientras los chicos subian ,edia hoa mas tarde Hermione llego a la pieza de los chicos en la cual solo se encontraba Harry.

-Donde esta Ron?? –pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-Mm no lo se dijo Harry abriendo los ojos...- estaba empezándose a quedar dormido

-Harry!!!! .se escucho gritar a Ron

-Hermione muy asustada corrio hacia la voz de Ron dejando la bandeja y a Harry en la habitación...

-Que pasa Ron?? –pregunto Hermione llegando a una habitación donde Ron se encontraba mirando un reproductor de videos.

-Hermione que es esto??? Me asusta –dijo Ron como si estuviera viendo una araña

-Jajaja Ron no debe darte miedo solo es un reproductor de videos muggle –dijo la castaña enternecida en parte dándose cuenta de que cosas tan simples para ella para Ron era otro mundo.

-Un Prepoductor de diveos?? Que es eso?? –dijo Ron extrañado mirando el aparato

-Un REPRODUCTOR DE VIDEOS Ron –dijo Hermione dándose vuelta al sentir a Harry entrar en la habitación.

-Que paso?? –dijo el muchacho de pelo negro.

-Nada que Ron se aterro al ver el reproductor de videos...-dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de que lo que decia se escuchaba bien raro. Harry estallo en carcajadas una vez que se clamo Hermione pregunto

-Peroo que hace un reproductor de videos aqui??

-Seguro Mundungus la robo –dijo Ron mirando el reproductor como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Si es probable y al no saber de que servia lo dejo ahi –dijo Hermione

-Porque no vemos unas peliculas esta noche??? –dijo Harry

-Harry de donde sacamos videos?? –dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco

-De ahi –dijo Harry señalando un pequeño estante con videos.

-Ohh por dios cuantas cosas ha robado Mundungus –dijo Ron

-Es verdad... escojamos tres peliculas y las vemos... pero demonios donde sacamos un televisor?? –dijo Hermione.

-Yo he visto!!! –dijo Harry

-Lo vi en el cuarto que esta al lado del baño ahi era donde Tonks se hospedaba ella tenia una tele no creo que se moleste si la llevamos a nuestra habitación. –dijo Harry

-Bueno entonces que esperamos cada uno escoja una pelicula –dijo Hermione emocionada, asi pasaron por varias peliculas y momentos en los cuales Hermione le tuvo que explicar a Ron que las peliculas donde aparecia gente desnuda era para gente mayor y sin nada mejor que hacer. Al final Hermione se llevo la pelicula "El grito" Harry se llevo "El exorcista el comienzo" y Ron se llevo "La mansión embrujada".

-Me voy antes de que se enfrie mi comida –dijo Ron que salia corriendo y de la habitación perseguido por sus amigos y una vez que llegaron a la pieza se tiraron en una cama que era gigante (n/a: imagínense una cama como de cuatro plazas) en la que pusieron la bandeja con comida.

-_Accio_ Televisor de Tonks –dijo Harry haciendo llegar el televisor de Tonks dejándolo encima del mueble que estaba en frente de la cama.

-_Accio_ reproductor de videos –dijo Hermione repitiendo el mismo proceso que Harry solo que dejando el reproductor en el suelo.

-Que pecicula vemos primero –dijo el pelirrojo sacando unas risas de sus amigos.

-PELICULA Ron PELICULA –dijo Hermione..,, -Porque no empezamos por la mia dijo Harry.

-Esta bien ponla ya –dijo Ron emocionado jamas en su vida habia visto una pelicula y estaba emocionado.

Mientras veian la pelicula Ron gritaba de vez encuando ante las escenas de miedo y en las cuales se aferraba en el brazo de Hermione quien estaba muy enojada por eso xD xD xD

-Ahhhhh- Ron callate solo es una pelicula –le decia el de ojos verdes –si muy pelicula sera pero pobre gente la que esta tras esa caja –Ron esas personas se llaman actores –dijo Hermione

-Actores?? –pobres actores

-No Ron a ellos les pagan y los filman haciendo esas escenas –explikba la muchacha

-Los fil... –shhh –chito Harry

-Lo siento –dijo Ron entendiendo algo de lo que Hermione le habia explicado. Y asi termino la primera la segunda y la tercera pelicula hasta que Harry y Ron se quedaron completamente dormidos y Hermione apago la tele y aprovecho que Ron estaba dormido para rodearse con su brazo. Ella sabía que esa seria su última noche de paz antes de ir en busca de los horcrux.

Weno este es el tercer capitulo y se q me dmore un poco en subirlo pero tenia muchas tareas y no podia tomarme mucho tiempo en escribir asi que avanze algo lento mm bueno queria contestar una pregunta de Haide Martín q si mas no recuerdo me pregunto como podia ser que Ginny estuviera despierta ya que en el momento que Hermaione paso por su habitación estaban todas dormidas bueno lo que pasa esque Hermione paso por su dormitorio y el de Ginny no es el de Hermione osea Ginny esta en el de sexto curso y Hermione paso por el de séptimo que era el que le correspondia mmm creo que talvez Ginny no venia al caso pero necesitaba que Harry tomara la iniciativa de ir en busca de los horcrux y q mejor iniciativa que Ginny que aparte habia descuidado un poco esa relacion bueno espero haber respondido tus preguntas D


	4. Abandonando Grimmauld Place

Capitulo 4: Abandonando Grimmauld place...

-Aaahhh –grito Ron cuando al despertar vio una araña de ocho patas y seis ojos sobre su cara

-Que pasa?? –dijo Hermione que se incorporaba asustada por el grito de su amigo mientras Harry se gruñia por el repentino grito de su amigo.

-Un,,na... unaa.. ara..na..na.. noo.. una ara..ña –dijo Ron mas palido de lo común apuntando la araña que habia caido al suelo después del manotazo que Ron le habia propinado.

-Ay Ron –dijo Hermione divertida pero decepcionada ya que con el susto de la araña Ron no había notado que la había abrazado durante la noche.

-Matenlaaa!!!! –insistía Ron sacando a Hermione de todo pensamiento.

-De acuerdo Ron –dijo la chica haciendo un conjuro que hizo que la araña saliera disparada por la ventana que estaba abierta.

-La ventana esta abierta??!!! –grito Harry

-Es verdad antes de dormirme la ventana estaba completamente cerrada –dijo Hermione

-Pero si alguien hubiera entrado nos habría hecho daño –dijo Ron pensando

-Mmm, tienes razón y si lo que entro ya estaba adentro y no tenia varita?? –dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de un detalle demasiado extraño del que se sorprendía de no haberse advertido.

-Saben a que me refiero no?? –dijo Hermione

-Aaah –dijo Harry comprendiendo lo que quería decir Hermione sin embargo Ron no entendió

-Kreacher tontito!! –dijo Hermione con una sensual sonrisa y tocando con su dedo la punta de la nariz del pelirrojo que sintio un estremecimieno.

_Noo no me puede gustar Hermione!!! Ella es solo mi amiga convencete eres un payaso si crees que ella se fijaria en ti pero, a mi eso no me importa no me gusta... peroo es demasiado linda aun asi solo es mi amiga _–penso triste el pelirrojo mientras Harry salía por la puerta para darse una ducha dejando a la parejita sola.

-Mmm bueno este yo voy a preparar el desayuno –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy sexy y alejándose hasta la puerta cuando sintió la voz del pelirrojo.

-Hermione... –dijo inseguro.

-Si Ron dijo Hermione dándose vuelta para mirar esos ojos azules que le encantaban.

-Este... nada –dijo Ron arrepintiéndose de lo que había pensado. Hermione le echo una mirada sabiendo lo que le habia pasado a su "amigo" asi que se dio la media vuelta y salió radiante de la habitación. Una vez que preparo el desayuno se fue a duchar sus dos amigos que ya estaban vestidos bajaron a desayunar mientras la castaña se daba una ducha que demoro como mínimo una hora (n/a: exagero el tiempo porque yo también soy demorona en la ducha y debo decir mucho mas demorona que Hermione en este caso xD)

-Porque se demorara tanto –dijo Ron desesperado –tu y yo solo nos demoramos 10 minutos cada uno –dijo con voz ingenua.

-Mmm bueno lo que pasa es que las mujeres tienden a demorarse mas que los hombres –respondió Harry

-Mmm, tienes razón ahora que lo pienso Ginny también se demora... –pensaba Ron

-Así que demoro mucho eh?? –dijo Hermione muy cambiada a como la habían visto ya que ahora andaba con ropa muggle que había llevado en el pequeño bolso junto con Ron y ahora tenia los rizos mas definidos.

-Her...mio..ne.. estas... ge..nial –dijo Ron contemplando el curvado cuerpo de su amiga con la ropa de muggle que era a decir verdad muy ligera ya que aun habia mucho sol.

-Mmm tu también te ves bien Ronald –dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Ron que paso desapercibido por Harry quien además había olvidado que tenia que hablar con su amiga por sus sospechas también ya olvidadas. La verdad era que Ron estaba muy atractivo con unos pantalones azules que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas y una polera azul de mangas blancas que hacia juego con los ojos del chico y resaltaba con el fuego de su pelo llevaba unas zapatillas negras con blanco y que le hacían juego a lo ya dicho. Harry tampoco lo hacia mal llevaba unos blue jeans y una polera negra que hacia juego con su pelo.

-Mmm donde empezaremos??

-No lo se yo creo que podríamos buscar por...Harry!!!!!!!! –grito su amiga al ver como este caía sin ningún motivo al suelo.

-Harry!!! Que pasa!!! –grito Ron agachándose junto con Hermione para ver si su amigo se encontraba bien pero este estaba inconsciente así que lo llevaron a la cama y lo dejaron reposar ahí mientras en el sueño de Harry...

_Un hombre corría por el bosque prohibido mientras veía a un muchacho de pelo negro que seguía a dos hombres que escapaban ese hombre llevaba el relicario!! Pero de la nada su sueño cambio y vio como ese hombre era atrapado por Voldemort que lo torturaba pero, este no soltaba el relicario y una vez que Voldemort lo hubo matado el relicario desapareció junto con el alma de ese hombre haciendo que Voldemort gritara de rabia pero repentinamente Harry ya no veía las cosas de la misma perspectiva pensaba y miraba las cosas desde el punto e vista de Voldemort y ya no estaba en la habitación en la que había matado al hombre si no que estaba diciendo algunas palabras a una copa que reconoció en el momento como la copa de Helga Hufflepuff!!! Harry intento mirar el lugar y raramente estaba seguro de haber estado ahí el sabia que estuvo ahí y fue en ese momento en el que noto que esa era la casa de sus padres!!!! En ese momento Harry volvió a su estado normal con el odio mas profundo hacia Voldemort que había usado la antigua casa de sus padres para guardar el horcruxe._

_-_Harry...Harry despierta Harry!!! –decia Ron al ver que su amigo se movia y abria lentamente los ojos.

-Qu...e ha pasado... –dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.

-Mmm bueno te has desmayado –dijo la castaña y harry recordando el sueño explotó

-No puedo creer que ese imbezil usara la casa de mis padres para guardar un horcruxe –gritó Harry furioso

-Que?!?!?! –dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono.

-Eso he visto donde guarda uno de los horcruxe y también he visto que el que yo y el profesor Dumbledore rescatamos fue destruido.

-Entonces quien lo ha destruido??? –pregunto Hermione

-No lo se solo vi a un hombre que escapaba con el relicario por el bosque prohibido a pocos metros de mi cuando perseguía a Snape y seguramente no lo vi porque iba mas preocupado de alcanzar a esos idiotas –dijo Harry –luego vi a ese señor que era torturado por Voldemort pero este nunca soltó el relicario y una vez que Voldemort lo mató el relicario desapareció junto con el alma del hombre haciendo que Voldemort gritara y después todo cambio y yo era Voldemort y conjuraba un hechizo a la copa de Helga Hufflepuff pero mientras lo hacia y observaba el lugar reconocí ese lugar y fue una corazonada la que me dijo que era el hogar de mis padres... –finalizó el muchacho

-Mmm bueno eso es muy importante con ese sueño concluí muchas cosas que son obvias y crudas –dijo Hermione

-Primero los horcruxes se destruyen cuando una persona al morir la tiene en su poder segundo debemos ir a la casa de tus padres y tercero el hombre que Voldemort mato debe ser el que dejo la nota firmada como R.A.B así que podríamos invocarlo y preguntarle las cosas que sabe y si nos puede ayudar en la busca de horcruxes –finalizo Hermione.

-Que esperamos debemos averiguar la dirección de la casa de Harry –dijo Ron

-Yo lo único que se es que se encuentra en el valle de Godric Griffindor –dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos con duda de como llegar ahí

-Y como llegaremos hasta allí?? –dijo Hermione

-Mmm yo se ahí vivía mi tío Bilis y es simple llegar hasta allá solo tenemos que tomar el autobús noctámbulo y pedir que nos lleven hasta allá –dijo Ron como si nada.

-Mmm si hay que ir hacia allá –dijo Harry decidido

-Bueno y cuando vamos?? –preguntó Hermione.

-Pues ahora no pretenderás que perdamos tiempo o si??

-Tienes razón lo siento -así que la muchacha llevo el bolso que compartía con Ron y Harry se arrepintió de no llevar ropa de cambio pero pensó comprar cuando llegara al valle de Godric Griffindor.

Una vez que subieran al autobús noctámbulo...

-Ay cuidado Ron me pisaste –reclamaba Harry

-Lo siento..

-Ahhh –gritaron los tres chicos cuando el autobús freno haciendo que Hermione cayera y fuera atrapada por los buenos reflejos de Ron, ambos se sonrojaron pero Ron no quería soltarla sé veía tan hermosa así y Harry comprendió todo así que hizo como que no se fijaba y miraba por la ventana.

-Este...muchas gracias Ronald –dijo Hermione muy agradecida y emocionada por la preocupación de su amigo.

-No fue nada... –respondió Ron pasándose una mano por la cabeza desordenándose el pelo muy seductoramente a ojos de Hermione. El viaje después de eso fue tranquilo sin contar cuando a la señora de atrás se le escapo el gato que fue a parar directamente en las piernas de Harry quien gritó por las uñas que este le había enterrado.

-Valle de Godric Griffindor -dijo el nuevo ayudante del autobús noctambulo ya que el anterior Stan fue mandado a azkaban injustamente.

-Muchas gracias... –dijo Hermione al bajarse.

-Wowww –fue la reacción de Harry y Hermione al bajarse del autobús y ver el hermoso lugar en que se encontraban.

-Si dije lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi –dijo Ron divertido por la expresión de sus amigos.

-Ohhh noo he dejado el bolso en el autobús... –dijo Hermione

-Que?!! –grito Ron

-Lo sientoo... –dijo Hermione muy apenada

-No se preocupen tenemos tiempo y creo que yo tampoco traje mucha ropa asi que que les parece si compramos algo de ropa la verdad esta ya empieza a apestar –dijo Harry tratando de arreglar la situación.

-No es por eso ahora que comeré?? Sabes que me da hambre a cada rato... –dijo Ron provocando la risa de sus dos amigos

-Tambien podemos comprar comida... –dijo Harry

-Esta bien pero como sacaremos el oro... Gringots esta en el callejón Diagon como iremos hasta allá... –dijo Hermione

-Ahhh eso es muy fácil aqui tambien hay un Gringots y por debajo los túneles llegan a todos los Gringots del país... o creían que solo había una entrada a los túneles subterráneos?? –dijo Ron

-Mmm tienes razón nunca pensé eso... –dijo Harry sintiéndose un idiota por el pensamiento de que solo había un Gringots

Una vez que sacaron dinero fueron a comprar ropa cosa que desespero a los chicos ya que estuvieron dos horas y media esperando en la tienda antes de que Hermione saliera cargada por kilos de ropa nueva entre los brazos.

-Donde hay una caja Harry?? –dijo Hermione que no podia ver porque la ropa doblada entre sus brazos alcanzaba una altura que le tapaba la vista.

-Pues... allá dijo Harry que le hacia señas a Ron de que ayudara a Hermione con la ropa mientras el ya le había sacado un buen peso de encima a la castaña.

-Una vez que dejaron la ropa en la caja y Harry pudo ver a la vendedora sintió como si una piedra le hubiera caído por el estomago.

-Tu eres Hepzibah??? –preguntó Harry muy intrigado.

-No.. ese es el nombre de mi difunta tía... –dijo la muchacha con lo ojos sombríos.

-Ohh lo siento soy un tonto –dijo Harry reprochándose por ser tan brusco y tan idiota como iba a ser ella hepzibah si el vio en el pensadero cuando Tom la mataba para conseguir el relicario y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

-No no pasa nada –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa

-Como te llamas?? –pregunto Harry mirando hacia atrás y percatándose de que no había nadie en la fila así que asegurándose de que no incomodaba a nadie se pusieron a conversar y Ron y Hermione se miraban el uno a otro como si fueran unos bichos raros metidos en aquella conversación.

-Mmm bueno hasta luego... –dijo Harry una vez que pagaran las cosas y se fueran, recién eran las una de la tarde y Ron exigía comida.

-Tengo hambre... porque no comemos ahí?? –dijo el pelirrojo esperanzado en que aceptaran su petición.

-Muy bien entremos –dijo Harry la verdad el también empezaba a sentir hambre.

Una vez saliendo del local pasó un vendedor de diario y Harry compró uno al darse cuenta de que aparecía en primera plana junto con Ron y Hermione.

_Alumnos desaparecen de Hogwarts : McGonagal esta calificada para ser directora??_

_Asi es tres alumnos desaprecen de Hogwarts Hermione Granger (la alumna mas aplicada del colegio) Ronald Weasley (hijo de un funcionario del ministerio) y nuestro celebre amigo Harry Potter (ya todos lo conocen) nadie sabe donde habrán ido?? Esa es la pregunta que hemos hecho a McGonagall veamos que nos ha dicho: "Bueno... que puedo decir tenemos gente en el caso y los buscaremos créanme que ellos estarán bien... han pasado por cosas peores provocadas por culpa del ministerio de magia así que una salida no les hará daño" _

_Esta es una respuesta por parte de una directora calificada??_

_Mandenos su opinión al diario el profeta por nuestro medio habitual..._

_Rita Skeeter_

-Ohh no puede ser en que gran lió hemos metido a McGonagall como no pensamos en eso antes –dijo Hermione al borde de la histeria.

-Mmm, ya no podemos volver... seguro nos dejaran en Hogwarts y nunca encontraremos los horcruxes ni siquiera McGonagall seria capaz de entendernos solo Dumbledore lo haría... –dijo Harry con un poco de nostalgia por recordar al director.

-Tienes razón pero, una vez que volvamos hay que matar a Skeeter -dijo Ron

-Oigan aun no encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos mientras buscamos la dirección de la casa de los padres de Harry

-Si Hermione seguro alguien sabrá ya que esa casa estaba oculta supongo que sabes que el unico que conocia la dirección era... Colagusano y... Sirius!!!!!!!!!!!!! El me fue a buscar a las ruinas de la casa el debe saber... también me dijo que tenia una casa aquí en el valle... ojala supiera la dirección... –dijo Harry algo frustrado por no haberse preguntado eso nunca

-Aun así mientras buscamos debemos tener un lugar para dormir no?? -dijo la muchacha de pelo castaño

-Noo yo se que la casa de mis padres queda internada en el bosque por lo tanto esta misma noche nos internaremos en el bosque y buscaremos un refugio natural –dijo Harry tan decidido que Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada.

-Esta bien pero Harry toda esta ropa... –dijo mostrando las seis bolsas (grandes) que habian salido con ella de la tienda.

-Mmm podremos encogerlas y así no seran ningun problema –dijo Harry sacando su varita y encogiendo las bolsas hasta que llegaran al tamaño de un clip

-Gracias –dijo Hermione agradecida metiéndose las bolsas al bolsillo trasero de sus cortos shorts de jeans (estos que hacían que Ron no parara de mirarla) mientras, Harry repetía el proceso con las bolsas de su amigo Ron y con las suyas.

Una vez preparados con mucha comida encogida a exigencia de Ron se internarón en el bosque esperando encontrar la casa de los padres de Harry lo mas pronto posible para no tener que dormir en el bosque... que era una de las cosas que Ron mas temía.

-Saben que en el bosque hay arañas –repetía el pelirrojo una y otra vez.

-Lo sabemos pero no nos quedara otra salida si es que no encontramos la casa de Harry... pero, Harry como sabremos cuando nos acerquemos al hogar de tus padres?? –pregunto la castaña.

-Seguro nos encontraremos con algunas trampas de Voldemort... –dijo Harry recordando los inferi

-Harry sabes me llama la atención... cuando viste a Voldemort en tu sueño... bueno... estaba viejo o joven?? –pregunto Hermione haciendo que Harry cayera en una pregunta... ¿Cuando vio Voldemort este no estaba ni joven ni viejo lo mas extraño es que en su sueño el veia las cosas como si fuera Voldemort y se sentía como si fuera Voldemort y en ese instante no se sentía ni viejo ni joven pero Harry podría apostar todo su oro a que cuando convirtió la copa de Helga Hufflepuff en un horcrux el ya había nacido entonces...¿Como era posible que Voldemort hubiera entrado en su hogar sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta? Y más aún porque el había dejado la copa ahí? Habían muchos lugares y ese no era precisamente un buen lugar... entnces comprendio cuando Voldemort hizo el horcrux fue la tarde antes de que matara a los padres de Harry y no puso protección alguna para que los padres de esta no tuvieran problemas al entrar y tomarlos por desprevenidos y una vez que los hubira matado pondría las protecciones así solo un mago poderoso como el podría entrar y al ver los cadáveres de los Potter en el suelo lo haria recapacitar e irse... pero Voldemort no se esperaba ser reducido a algo menos que un alma fue por ese el motivo que Sirius pudo entrar a la casa sin encontrarse con ninguna bestia si Sirius solo hubiera sabido que el horcrux estaba muy cerca del...

-El horcrux no está protegido... o al menos eso creo...!!! –dijo Harry muy emocionado... eso ya aminoraba la cantidad de horcruxes que debía encontrar

-Que como lo sabes?? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-Bueno pues es obvio Sirius no tuvo problemas al entrar en la casa y sacarme de allí... si Voldemort hubiera alcanzado a proteger el horcrux mi padrino jamás habría logrado entrar –dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y de emoción con pena ya que por un lado estaba feliz de saber que encontrar el horcrux no seria problema y mas aun estaba emocionado de conocer la casa en la que si no hubiera sido por Voldemort el habría habitado aun así tenia el sentimiento de pena por ver como habría quedado su casa y peor aún imaginándose con mas claridad los hechos...

Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado i espero que sigan mi fic porque pienso ponerle toda mi creatividad... y recuerden que cada vez que dejan un review me alientan a seguir escribiendo D


	5. Cueva de enanos

Capitulo 5: Cueva de enanos...

-Tienes razón!!! Harry eres un genio –dijo Hermione muy feliz, esto hizo que Ron se pusiera celoso no por pensar que su amiga sentía algo hacia su amigo pero se sintió como los niños pequeños cuando felicitan a uno y el otro solo mira y el también quiere ser felicitado (n/a: no sé sí se me entendió)

-Debemos seguir buscando –dijo Ron atrayendo la atención de sus amigos que se pusieron a caminar sin dirección alguna.

Después de mucho haber buscado se rindieron ya que la noche y el cansancio los hicieron detenerse en un desconocido lugar del bosque.

-Estoy muerto... –dijo el pelirrojo echándose al suelo de rodillas.

-Si yo también... -dijo la castaña tirándose al lado de Ron

-Que hay para comer?? –pregunto Ron haciendo que Hermione y Harry pusieran blancos los ojos.

-Que quieres Ronnie?? –dijo Hermione recordando que tenia que acercarse poco a poco a Ron para ganárselo

-Ronnie?? –dijo Harry extrañado por la forma en que Hermione le decía a su amigo

-Mmm lo que sea estoy muerto de hambre... –dijo el pelirrojo haciéndole caso omiso a ese detalle.

-Esta bien... –dijo Hermione sacando la bolsa con comestibles y agrandándola para que quedara de un tamaño normal (n/a: recuerden que le habian puesto un hechizo encogedor)

-Mmmm bien veamos que hay en la bolsa... –dijo Hermione pensando en que seria lo mejor para cenar. Asi que termino sacando un paquete de tallarines instantáneos que solo con un hechizo se cocinaban (n/a: recuerden que compraron los comestibles en un lugar mágico xD) Una vez que se los comieron Ron fue el primero en hablar

-Estaban deliciosos pero no tantos como los caseros –dijo Ron pasándose la mano por su estomago que por cierto bajo la polera era una fila de músculos que Hermione aun no conocía.

-Ya es hora de dormir –dijo Harry haciendo que con un hechizo desaparecieran todo tipo de molestias como ramitas y piedras y luego haciendo aparecer tres sacos de dormir.

-Buenas noches –dijo Harry con sus últimos pensamientos puestos en la muchacha pelirroja que se encontraba en Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches –dijeron Ron y Hermione.

A eso de las tres de la mañana Ron se encontraba en un pequeño problema... el llamado de la naturaleza asi que no dudo en salir de su saco e ir tras unos árboles, una vez que iba de regreso al saco vio una pequeña figura de un hombrecito.

-Hey!!! Tu quien eres?? –dijo Ron

-Mejor dicho quienes son ustedes –dijo el hombrecito pequeño

-Yo pregunté primero! –dijo Ron enfadado

-Puede ser pero ustedes invaden nuestras tierras no nosotros –dijo el hombrecito

-Esta bien yo me llamo Ron... Ron Weasley y ellos son Hermione Granger y Harry Potter... Buenoo este.. ya te dije quienes somos ahora dime tu quien eres y como te llamas –dijo Ron

-Bueno yo soy Epifanio el guardian de mi grupo, has dicho Harry Potter?? –dijo el enano acercándose con sus cortas patitas hacia Ron a quien le pareció muy divertido como caminaba este.

-Si el mismo, si quieres voy y te lo presento –dijo Ron entusiasmado por saber mas del enano

-Enserio!! –dijo el enano con los ojos brillantes.

-Claro -dijo Ron tomando al enano en sus brazos para ir mas rápido (n/a: no creeran que Ron iba a esperar mucho ya saben lo impaciente que es)

Una vez que llegaran y Ron bajara al enano que rebosaba de felicidad Ron despertó a sus amigos

-Harry, Hermione!!! Miren lo que encontré!!! –dijo el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada de ¬¬ por parte del enano ya que lo menciono tal y como si fuera una cosa.

-Que pasa Ron?? –dijeron los muchachos al mismo tiempo

-miren fui al baño y me encontre con un... un... (bostezo) enano –dijo Ron

-Un enano?? Pero si los enanos no se muestran a los humanos –dijo Hermione extrañada

-Eso es cierto nos escondemos de la gran mayoría pero este chico tiene un corazon de oro –dijo mirando a Ron haciendo que este inflara el pecho para que Hermione lo notara.

-Como sabes eso?? –pregunto Harry

-Bueno sus ojos los dicen... tal vez fue un poco grosero cuando nos conocimos pero es inocente su corazon me lo dice –dijo el enano

-Disculpe señor enano usted puede escuchar y ver dentro de los corazones?? –pregunto Hermione

-Claro los enanos debemos saber quienes son buenos cerca de nuestras cavernas y quienes no... créanme que si ustedes fueran malas personas yo habría ido a avisar a mi gente por algo soy el guardián de mi grupo y me encargo de vigilar extraños que anden cerca de nuestras tierras y bueno es claro que cuando los examinaba a ustedes me encontre con Ron aah y dime Epifanio –dijo alegre el enano

-Disculpe señor Epi... o sea Epifanio ustedes viven en cavernas?? Aceptan a humanos ahí?? –pregunto Hermione sedienta de adquirir nuevos conocimientos

-Mmm no es muy común llevar humanos de echo soy el único enano que ha visto humanos después de 1846 cuando un explorador sé perdió por nuestros bosques y como tenia un buen corazón lo ayudamos a salir no sin antes dejarlo sin memoria.

-Woow disculpa Epifanio nos podrías llevar a esas cuevas?? –pregunto Hermione

-Hey!! Esperen recuerden nuestra misión –dijo Harry alarmándolos

-Ay Harry por favor solo un ratito por favor... –dijeron Ron y Hermione

-Una misión?? –pregunto el enano emocionado –yo puedo ayudarles... –dijo ahora dando saltitos y provocando en Ron una amplia sonrisa.

-Mmm nose... –dijo Harry la verdad desconfiaba del enano no era llegar y decir que andaba en busca de horcruxes seguro el enano no tendría ni idea de que seria.

-Sabes lo que son los horcruxes –dijo Ron sin que Harry puediera decirle que se callara

-Pues claro que lo se!!! Soy un enano nosotros descubrimos esa magia peroo... no creimos que los magos tambien estuvieran enterados de eso.

-Noo te equivocas no todos los humanos solo nosotros aún no se si los de la orden del fénix pero... pero somos muy pocos los que sabemos acerca de esto y buenoo la verdad andamos en busca de 7 horcruxes...

-Dios santo 7 horcruxes!!!! Eso pudo haber puesto en riesgo la vida de la persona que los hizo –dijo el enano

-Lo sabemos pero Voldemort conocía sus capacidades y limites... –dijo Harry resignándose a contarle al enano

-Voldemort!!! Dónde?!!! –grito el enano blanco de susto

-Noo no esta nosotros andamos en búsqueda de los 7 horcruxes que creo necesitamos destruir esos horcruxes para poder matarlo solo así nuestra comunidad mágica estará nuevamente en paz

-Mmm entiendo...pero encontrar horcruxes es difícil saben... –dijo el enano mas calmado

-Buenoo nos encantaria que nos ayudaras a destruirlos... que te parece y si quieres nos podrias llevar a tu hogar la verdad me muero de frio –dijo Harry temblando

-Ohh si señor Potter que descortes he sido disculpe –dijo el enano como reprochándose su falta de hospitalidad

-Epifanio puedes decirme Harry –dijo el muchacho incomodo por el termino "señor"

-Esta bien... Harry –finalizo el enano con una sonrisa

Epifanio condujo a los chicos hacia unas cuevas que se encontraban a los extremos del bosque al cual por lo visto Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban muy cerca porque no caminaron mucho para sorprenderse ya que la cueva no era la típica caverna grande sino que era una simple entrada subterránea

-Wooow –dijo Ron con cara de niñito cosa que llamo la atención de Hermione

-Vamos es por aquí -dijo Epifanio señalando un túnel en especial entre el lío de túneles que se encontraban alrededor

el camino era bastante estrecho lo que obligo a los muchachos a ir en fila pasando por muchas puertas hasta llegar #456 que era donde Epifanio vivia.

-Aqui es chicos es chico pero acogedor -dijo Epifanio que al entrar llego y encendio la luz

-Vives solo Epifanio?? –se atrevio a preguntar Hermione agachándose por el tamaño pequeño de la casa

-Como lo sabes?? –pregunto el enano

-Buenoo puess... por que prendiste la luz sin pensar si podias despertar a alguien asi que lo saque por concluson

-Eres muy inteligente no me equivocaba... –dijo el enano

-Que hay de comer?? –pregunto Ron

-Ron, comimos antes donde de dormir –dijo Harry

-Pero ahora que despertamos me dio mucha hambre –dijo el pelirrojo

-Mmm bueno aca tenemos algo de frutas y agua... –dijo el enano

-Mmm comida dijo Ron pero vio que no se podia sentar en la pequeña silla

-Rayos ahora que haremos –dijo Ron

-Ya se –dijo Hermione como si hubiera estado pensando en eso hace rato

-Usemos el hechizo encogedor con nosotros mismos

-Genial –dijo Ron sacando su varita

-Mmm no Ron mejor yo hago el hechizo –dijo Hermione

-Ohhh esta bien –dijo el pelirrojo

-Harry ponte al lado de Ron –dijo Hermione apuntándolos y encogiéndolos, luego se encogio ella

-Genial ahora si podremos comer –dijo el pelirrojo emocionado consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisita de sus dos amigos

Una vez que Ron comiera el enano le ofreció piezas a cada uno para que terminaran de pasar la noche.

-Muchas gracias Epifanio –se lo agradecio Herry entrando a una habitación con Ron.

-Adios Hermione -dijo Harry a su amiga que se iba con Epifanio para ver su dormitorio

-Adios chicos –dijo Hermione

Hermione fue la primera en despertar al día siguiente y se metió al pequeño baño que había al lado de su pieza para darse una ducha.

Una vez que salio fue a despertar a los chicos que aun dormian (n/a: que flojos no??)

-Harry despierta –dijo Hermione provocando que Harry gruñera

-Por que...? –dijo Harry

-Es hora de levantarse...flojo ¬¬ -dijo Hermione

-Ya ya voy... dijo Harry saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia el baño que estaba fuera de la pieza sin darse cuenta que no andaba con pantalones, esto hizo que Hermione se riera por lo bajo y despertara a Ron

-Ron...Ronnie...Ron... –decia Hermione, mucho mas suave de como habia despertado a Harry.

-Qu..que... –dijo Ron que al despertar sintió como si Hermione fuera un ángel

-Es hora de levantarse... -dijo Hermione sonriente ya que Ron se veia tierno al despertar

-Esta bien... -dijo bostezando y rascándose la cabeza notando al abrir bien los ojos que Hermione andaba muy atractiva. Así que pensó que había valido la pena haberla esperado por casi dos horas el día anterior mientras compraban ropa

Hermione salió de la habitación encontrándose con Epifanio que la saludo alegremente

-Buenos dias señorita

-Bueños dias Epifanio puedes decirme Hermione –dijo Hermione

Una vez que Harry y Ron se hubiesen duchado y vestido Epifanio los esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa

-Harry... cuandoo sera nuestra misión?? –pregunto el enano emocionado por ayudar al mago que habia salvado a su raza de la esclavitud (n/a: me refiero a Voldemort cuando digo lo de esclavitud)

-Mmm hoy mismo no hay tiempo que perder –respondio el muchacho recordando la misión

-Y por donde parte nuestra misión?? –pregunto el enano

-Bueno necesito encontrar la casa de mis padres... se que Voldemort dejo un horcrux ahi pero no se si ahora que volvió habrá protegido el horcrux o lo habrá olvidado –dijo Harry

-Ohh pero señor yo se donde se encuentra la casa de sus padres... yo los vi pasar por aquí cuando llegaron y vi donde se hospedaron

-En serio?? –pregunto Harry emocionado.

-Pues claro también vi cuando llego un señor que no alcance a reconocer pero lo vi cuando llego en una motocicleta.

-Genial!! Epifanio puedes llevarnos hasta allí?? –pregunto Harry

-Claro que puedo estamos a una media hora de allí es bastante cerca

-Bien que esperamos –dijo el pelirrojo

-Vamos –ayudo Hermione

-Esta bien... vamos –dijo Epifanio mientras salían de la casa y Harry, Ron y Hermione volvían a su tamaño original.

Cuando salieron del hogar todos los enanos los miraban pues no era comun ver humanos en sus cuevas aun así no les dijo nada una vez que salieron de las cuevas y mientras caminaban Epifanio les contaba como era la vida de los enanos antes de que Harry naciera.

-Bien aqui es –dijo Epifanio señalando una casa que tenia los vidrios rotos y estaba llena de polvo

-Aquí?? –dijo Harry mirando la casa y pensando como habría sido su infancia si hubiera podido vivir ahí con sus padres, sus ojos se entristecieron y el enano noto ese cambio en Harry

-Harry pasa algo? –dijo lo bastantemente bajo para que Ron y Hermione que seguían mirando la casa no escucharan

-No nada –dijo Harry sonriendo falsamente

-Esta bien –dijo el enano pensando en que mejor hablaría con Harry luego

Una vez que Harry entro a la casa sintió como si su alma se le arrancara del cuerpo solo para ir a ver lo que alguna vez reconoció como casa pero, de repente dos voces una masculina y la otrafemenina aun asi las dos sonaban igual de frias.

-Tenemos que llevar el horcrux donde nuestro señor... –dijo la voz masculina que Harry reconoció como la de Lucius Malfoy

-Shh estan aqui... tal como el nos dijo –dijo la femenina que Harry volvio a reconocer pero esta vez como la de Bellatrix Lestrange

-Que nos diría nuestro señor si les llevamos a la comadreja al cara rajada y a la sangre sucia junto con el horcrux –dijo la voz de Malfoy

-Vayanse... –dijo Harry en voz baja a Ron, Hermione y Epifanio

-No... –dijeron los tres

-Ya habiamos hablado de esto –dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos

-Esta bien pero, Harry cuidate... –dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-No te preocupes –dijo Harry

Los tres se internaron en las orillas del bosque a esperar ya que si escuchaban algun grito de Harry ellos irian en ayuda de este y les importaba un comino lo conversado.

Mientras en casa de los padres de Harry...

-Bonito bonito bonitoo... Y donde estan tus amiguitos no me digas que te dejaron solo –dijo la petulante voz de Bellatrix que bajaba las escalas

Harry apreto los dientes estaba que reventaba de rabia.

-Callate Lestrange que si es de amigos tu no tienes... Tu crees que tu señor te ayudaria si su pellejo estuviera en juego?? Además como sabias que vendría en busca de los horcruxes??

-Bueno pues la vendedora con la que conversaste el otro dia la sobrina de Hepzibah que por supuesto esta bajo nuestro maleficio _imperius _nos lo dijo

-Eres una asquerosa no te das cuenta que tu señor solo te usa

-Eso hizo que Bellatrix se enojara y le lanzara un _Crucio _ el cual Harry ya estaba esperando

-_Protego!! –_ dijo el muchacho

-Ohh podemos ver que aun sabes jugar al valiente... creímos que después de la muerte de Dumbledore se te quitaría pero ya vemos que el héroe de todos no ha cambiado –dijo la voz de Malfoy con una sonrisita

-Snape pudo haber matado a Dumbledore pero el sigue vivo en mi y mientras yo viva no voy a dejar que hables del como se te antoje!!! –dijo Harry muy enojado

-_Crucioo!!! –_grito Harry a la desprevenida Lestrange que cayo al suelo

-_Avad..._ –iba a decir Malfoy pero la puerta de la casa se abrio dejando a dos muchachos que impidieron el hechizo de Malfoy con un simple _expelliarmus _que hiso que Malfoy quedara desarmado y pegado en la pared como una estampilla (n/a: bueno que podemos decir eran dos contra uno Malfoy no tenia mucha oportunidad)

-_Accio horcrux_ –grito Hermione, mientras Harry seguía torturando a Lestrange no podía evitar pensar que por su culpa los padres de Neville estaban locos y que por su culpa Sirius murio

-Harry para!! –decia Hermione al ver como Lestrange seguia retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Noo!! Ustedes amarrren a Malfoy debemos tenerlo bajo nuestro control ya me he dado cuenta que si los entregamos se escapan fácil y aquí con nosotros nos será de ayuda yo ya le tengo un destino a esta mierda –dijo mirando al inconsciente Malfoy

-Sí pero por favor para con eso!! –decía Hermione

-No –dijo Harry

-Pásame el horcrux –dijo Harry a Hermione

-Esta bien –dijo Hermione tendiéndole el horcrux a Harry

-Bien Lestrange solo tienes que tomar el horcrux de tu señor –dijo Harry

-Lestrange se aferro rapidamente al horcrux extrañada ya que no entendia porque Harry le daba lo que ella queria

-_Avada kedavra!!!!!!! –_dijo Harry

-Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras, este disfrutaba la muerte de Lestrange y la destrucción del segundo horcrux

-Bueno si hay que matar gente para destruir los horcrux que mejor que destruirlos con los mortifagos –dijo Harry

-Creo... creo que tienes razon Harry –dijo el pelirrojo algo alterado

-Bien ahora no entregaremos a Malfoy nos lo llevaremos con nosotros no lo mataremos pero si le daremos alguna poción para que no despierte nunca y podamos matarlo junto con el próximo horcrux que encontremos

-Mmm tienes razón Harry no hay otra manera de destruir a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos, asi mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro –decia Hermione

-Si... –dijo Harry, que de repente volvió a desmayarse como cuando se desmayo en Grimmauld place...

Bueno seria el fin de este fic y ya se que deje a Ron y a Hermione un poquito atras pero ya voy a retomar la relacion ahora en este capitulo me tenia que enfocar en la destrucción del horcrux y en Epifanio que todavía le queda mucho que dar!!!!! Mmm bueno eso nomás le agrades mucho a Haide Martín xq me ayuda mucho a seguir cn el fic gracias D


	6. Devuelta en Hogwarts y ella tambien?

Capitulo 6: Devuelta en Hogwarts... que ella tambien?.

Harry corría por la selva... y con un paso entraba en la escalera del despacho del director para que una vez que la escalera parara de girar dejara visible al director Dumbledore (n/a: algo que raramente no sorprendió a Harry recuerden que es una especie de sueño y Dumbledore esta muerto) que lo miro tras sus anteojos de media luna y con la misma voz y la misma calma con la que le hablaba cuando de verdad era Dumbledore el que estaba sentado ahi y no parte del sueño de Harry le dijo: Harry debes volver a Hogwarts hay aurores en la búsqueda de horcruxes y a ti te necesitamos en el colegio... allá las cosas no estan bien... hace un par de horas los padres de tu compañero de pieza Seamus han muerto a manos de tres mortifagos. Debes volver a Hogwarts porque creo que los mortifagos volveran y se infiltraran en Hogwarts parece que tienen espias pero ya hemos revisado a todos los alumnos y todos dicen la verdad no es un alumno todos estan aterrados y ninguno a puesto trancas para tomar el veritaserum McGonagall esta en problemas necesita de ti y yo tambien Harry... ED...

-Harry!!!! Harry!!!! –gritaba Hermione.

Harry abria lentamente los ojos y buscaba el despacho de Dumbledore despacho que dejo de buscar al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Que ha pasado?? –dijo Harry

-Te desmayaste nuevamente Harry, que paso? –dijo Ron que miraba a Harry con la cara aun asustada

-No lo sé... Dumbledore quiere que regresemos a Hogwarts... Los padres de Seamus muertos... ED... –decía Harry tratando de recordar su sueño.

-Creo que no deberias esforzarte mucho Harry con eso nos basta... por ahora debemos volver a Hogwarts y reunir al ED –dijo Hermione tendiéndole una mano a su amigo que se levantaba del suelo.

-Mmm ED?? Que es eso?? –pregunto Epifanio

-Es el ejercito de Dumbledore... –dijo Hermione rápidamente

-Dumbledore tenia un ejercito?? –pregunto Epifanio extrañado

-Claro que no, no seas payaso... nosotros hicimos uno porque en 5 año tuvimos una profesora de defensas contra las artes oscuras que era realmente malísima... y en ese periodo Voldemort recién había salido a la luz –dijo Ron

-Ahh –dijo Epifanio

-Epifanio... –dijo Harry –buenoo... esteee té molestaría llevarnos fuera del bosque?? – pregunto

-Claro que no! –dijo Epifanio si quieren pasamos a la cueva para buscar sus bolsas y los llevo –dijo el enano

-Muchas gracias –dijo Harry mientras contemplaba la casa de sus padres y el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy

-Lo llevaremos –pregunto Hermione al ver que Harry observaba el cuerpo

-Por supuesto sabes que nos será de mucha ayuda cuando los aurores encuentren algún horcrux... –dijo Harry echándole una mirada de como si fuera obvio

-Entiendo Harry pero es peligroso llevarlo hasta el colegio los mortifagos irán en busca del y por la seguridad de los alumnos no seria bueno... –decía Hermione mordiéndose el labio, mientras Ron la miraba era demasiado hermosa y tierna cuando se mordía el labio (n/a: que alguien le traiga un babero al pobre Ron plz)

-Hermione los mortifagos no sabrán que tenemos a Malfoy... –dijo Harry pensando que seria estúpido ir a decirle a los mortifagos que tenían de rehén a Malfoy.

-Esta bien Harry... –dijo Hermione pensando en que algo no saldría bien

-Pues vamos... –dijo Ron quitando la mirada que tenia en Hermione antes de que alguien lo notara

-Bien vamos –dijo Harry mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque junto con sus amigos (n/a: eso incluye a Epifanio) y Malfoy que flotaba tras los muchachos bajo un encantamiento de invisibilidad hecho por Hermione. Una vez que pasaron en busca de sus bolsas partieron hacia las afueras del bosque donde Epifanio se despidio dándoles a cada uno un regalo (n/a: eso no incluye a Malfoy xD) a Hermione le dio un libro sobre costumbres en los enanos y un anillo de oro que Hermione no dudo en ponérselo, a Ron le dio unas orejeras a las que le tenia que decir "ocultame" y Ron desaparecia (algo asi como la capa de invisibilidad de Harry) y una flor hecha de madera Epifanio le explico que cada vez que tuviera un problema mirara la flor y que en su centro aparecería un consejo y por último a Harry le dio un liquido especial creado solo por enanos para limpiar varitas y una figurita de oro que al ponerla enfrente de Harry se transformo y quedo como una pequeña estatuilla con forma de Harry que le sonreia y le saludaba muy alegre.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien –dijo Epifanio

-Muchas gracias –dijo Harry mirando su pequeña estatua de oro

-Adios!! –dijeron los tres muchachos que iban llenos de cosas

-Adios!! –respondio Epifanio dándose vuelta para retornar a su cueva...

Una vez que los muchachos llegaron a Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall se emociono tanto que no los castigó y los muchachos ya exhaustos se fueron a acostar. Al otro día en la pieza de los muchachos...

-Buenos días Harry –dijo el pelirrojo con un gran bostezo

-Buenos días Ron –dijo Harry pero los ojos de Ron se fueron directamente a una cama vacía... Harry se dió vuelta para ver lo que a su amigo tanto le llamaba la atención y lo comprendio todo... la cama de Seamus estaba vacía Harry le dijo a Ron que seguro estaría en los funerales de sus padres. Luego de conseguirse los horarios con Dean que se veía muy triste por lo que le había ocurrido a Seamus se fueron directo a las duchas y de ahí no se detuvieron a tomar desayuno ya que si querían llegar a la hora deberían saltarse ese paso.

-Quién crees que será nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?? –preguntó Harry a Ron

-Nose porque no se lo preguntas a Ernie?? –dijo Ron mirando al muchacho de Hufflepuff

-Buena idea, hey Ernie!!!!! –grito Harry

-Que pasa?? Harry!!! Ron!!! Han vuelto –dijo el muchacho sin poder creerlo –donde se habian metido??

-Este... andabamos en la casa de los padres de Ron –invento rapidamente Harry –oye seguro ya les habran hecho defensa contra las artes oscuras no?? Quien es el profesor??

Ernie se estremecio y dijo en voz muy baja –Ha vuelto Umbridge... –Que?!?!?! Gritarón Ron y Harry a la vez que Hermione se les unia.

-Buenos días?? Porque esos gritos?? –pregunto la muchacha

-Umbridge está devuelta!!!

-Ohhh noo!!! –dijo Hermione que cambio la radiante sonrisa con la que habia llegado a una cara de rabia y pena

-Pero McGonagall... que estaba pensando?? –dijo Ron

-Al parecer son ordenes del ministro Rufus Scrimgeour –dijo Ernie

-Pero... –dijo Harry pero se callo al ver la radiante sonrisa de sapo que traia la persona que le habia causado esa cicatriz en la mano, la persona que le hiso la vida imposible cada minuto de su 5 año en Hogwarts. Una vez empezada la clase nadie saco varitas, ya todos sabian las reglas de Umbridge y nadie se atrevia a decir otra cosa el transcurso de la clase para Harry no fue nada divertido asi que se puso a pensar en el sueño y se recordo de que Dumbledore menciono el ED entonces se ilumino, a McGonagall no la sacarian del puesto entonces decidio juntar el máximo de personas que quisieran aprender pero...

-Señor Potter!!! Me temo que debere quitarle 20 puntos la casa de Griffindor usted no ha escuchado nada de lo que he dicho cierto?

-Este... no... profesora –dijo Harry con una mirada fija en ella pero sin tomarle mucha atención

-Mmm me temo que no me gusto esa forma de responder le asignare un castigo este sabado por la noche lo quiero a las 9 en mi despacho y le recomiendo que vaya con todas sus energias porque me ordenara todo el despacho y lo quiero reluciente me oyo?? Reluciente.

-Si profesora –dijo Harry enojado

La clase después de eso fue totalmente aburrida para Harry y para todos en general asi que una vez que finalizó la clase Harry les conto a sus amigos sobre el ED ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a formar el grupo e integrar a los alumnos que no estuvieron la ultima vez

-Hermione!! Volviste!! –era una muchacha pelirroja que corría y corría hacia la chica de pelo enmarañado

-Ginny!! Como estas? –pregunto Hermione sonriente

-Mmm bastante bien –dijo la chica –adivinen muchachos dijo la pelirroja sacando un papel

Gran fiesta en la sala común!!! (Solo Griffindors)   
Nos encontramos en la sala común de Griffindor a las 9:00 de este sabado no te puedes perder este fieston ya olvidate del que no debe ser nombrado y ven a la fiesta. 

P.S: No lo olvides es solo fiesta de alumnos esta fiesta es ilegal asi que ni McGonagall ni nadie al que se le pueda llamar profesor debe enterarse de nuestra fiesta ;)

Fred y George Weasley 

-Woaw!!! –dijo Hermione a la que se le ilumino la cara en cambio la cara de Ron quedo como con signo de pregunta

-Hermione a ti desde cuando te han gustado las fiestas y más si son ilegales y hechas por mis hermanos?? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-Bueno Ronnie he cambiado mucho sabes?? No esperaras que sea la misma rata de biblioteca que conociste en primer curso o sí? –dijo la muchacha radiante y mirando a Ginny emocionada

-Harry que te pasa a ti? –pregunto Ginny

-Noo... bueno este... mi castigo es este sábado a las 9:00

-Oh no!! es verdad lo siento mucho Harry –dijo Hermione

-No no te preocupes quiero que vayan a esa fiesta y no se preocupen por mi –dijo Harry con una falsa sonrisa

-Mmm enserio?? –pregunto Hermione

-Claro... no servirá de nada que no vayan por mi aún si no fueran yo tampoco lo haría asi que disfruten mi parte tambien –dijo Harry pensando que no sería tan malo.

-Esta bien –dijo Hermione que no se mostro tan emocionada por ir (n/a: es claro que lo hizo para que Harry no se sintiera tan mal)

-Es hora de ir a almorzar –dijo Ron como si hubiera sido un reloj, la verdad Ron sabia perfectamente la hora de almuerzo y no la dejaría pasar por nada en el mundo (n/a: es un glotón!!! Me encanta!!! XD )

El transcurso de los siguientes días fue normal como siempre... a excepción de Neville que hizo que extrañamente el profesor Flitwick que estaba tras un estante saliera volando y quedara como estampilla en una pared.

Ya el día sabado Hermione estaba muy emocionada en su habitación pensando en que ponerse (n/a: con toda la ropa nueva que había comprado en su ida al valle de Godric Griffindor) támbien estaba Ginny que habia ido con Hermione hasta la habitación de esta ya que Ginny habia prometido a Hermione que la ayudaria con su ropa.

-Esta polera se te ve genial Hermione –dijo la pelirroja dándole una polera naranja sin mangas con letras blancas.

-Mmm nose... que tal esta verde?? –dijo Hermione

-No no se te ve bien el naranjo te hace ver mejor y si te pones esta estos pantalones (dijo Ginny mostrándole unos jeans desteñidos.

-Mmm si tienes razón... no se ve mal... –dijo Hermione sonriéndose a si misma frente a un espejo

-A todo esto te vas a juntar con alguien??

-Este yo?? Ah con...

Mientras tanto en la piza de los chicos...

-Harry!!! Que voy a hacer ayudame a escoger ropa soy un desastre en esto!! –dijo Ron mirándose en el espejo, llevaba unos pantalones morados con una polera roja (n/a: conste que busque la combinación mas horrorosa para dar a entender que de verdad era un desastre en combinar colores)

-Que?? Ah si esta bien –dijo Harry que aunque no sabia mucho de moda estaba seguro de que el rojo y el morado por ningún motivo combinaban. Asi que le paso unos jeans, una polera amarilla y una chaqueta de mezclilla

-Creo que ahora me veo mucho mejor –dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo ser muy sexy. Esto hizo que Harry riera tanto que hasta olvido el enojo con Umbridge.

-Seguro todas las chicas caerán en tus pies "Ronnie" –dijo Harry entre risas

-Si... –dijo Ron haciendo como si fuera irresistible (n/a: y que acaso no lo es?? )

-Harry que hora es?? –pregunto Ron ya volviendo a ser el mismo

-Mmm las 8:58, yo ya debo irme a mi castigo con Umbridge –dijo Harry

-Uff me quedan dos minutos para bajar... –dijo Ron

-Te vas a juntar con alguien?? –pregunto Harry

-Este... si Hermione.. –dijo Ron tan rojo que su cara se camuflo con su pelo

-Ahhh –dijo Harry con cara de 1313 (n/a: para los que no saben 1313 es el monito que mueve las cejas en msn, la gran mayoría lo tiene con esa simbologia)

-Bueno yo ya me voy –dijo el pelirrojo que se apresuro en salir rapidamente de la habitación

Volviendo a la pieza de las muchachas 

-Este yo?? Ah con... tu hermano –dijo Hermione

-Uiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijo Ginny en tono burlesco

-Que vas a salir con quien?? –dijo una muchacha que salía del baño, claro que Hermione no se demoro en reconocerla era Lavender Brown la chica que habia salido con Ron el año anterior. A Hermione no se le olvidaba aun esos momentos en que veia a Ron y a Lavender que parecia que se estuvieran comiendo las caras y a ella no le quedaba mas remedio que desahogarse llorando o desquitando su mal genio con otros.

-Pues que estas sorda?? Lo repito nuevamente?? RON WEASLEY –dijo Hermione moviendo la boca de tal manera que parecia que le estaba explicando a Grawp

-Claro que te escuche eres una perra!!! –grito Lavender que se lanzaba encima de Hermione que lejos de su varita no le quedo mas que pelear mientras Ginny trataba de separarlas

-Eres una de las peores Hermione!!! –gritaba Brown con los ojos desorbitados mientras le jalaba el enmarañado cabello a Hermione –Y tu no eres mas que una hueca!!! Estas podrida por dentro!! –gritaba la castaña –Ya sepárense!!! –gritaba la pelirroja tirando de Brown que hacia esfuerzos por seguir golpeando a Hermione –Ginny dejala es una idiota –dijo Hermione una vez que Ginny logro sacar a Brown que estaba encima de ella –tu no me digas idiota!! –grito Lavender mientras se lanzaba nuevamente sobre Hermione mientras que Ginny ya aburrida sacaba su varita y petrificaba a la muchacha.

-Para que aprendas a no meterte con nosotras –dijo Ginny al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo tan inmóvil como si fuera una piedra

-Que hacemos con ella?? –preguntó Hermione

-Que tal si la dejamos metida en el water?? –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa que Hermione no demoro en responder con una igual. Asi que las chicas dejaron a Lavender parada dentro del water y claro es que tambien la dejaron amarrada para que no se callera fuera del water.

-Que hora es Ginny?? –pregunto Hermione

-Oh dios son las 8:58 ya debemos ir a la fiesta –dijo Hermione –nos vemos... –dijeron las muchachas hacia donde se encontraba Lavender Brown metida dentro del water. Las muchachas bajarón muertas de la risa cuando Ron se les unió

-Hola –dijo el pelirrojo a las muchachas que aun no paraban de reir –porque se rien tanto?? –pregunto al ver que las muchachas estaban en un ataque de risa

-Mmm no es nada cosas de mujeres –dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo a Hermione que rio con copmplicidad

-Ahh mujeres! –dijo Ron pensando que nunca podria entenderlas...

Bien este es el sexto capitulo me disculpo por la demora la verdad es que tuve muchas pruebas y trabajos y me faltaba tiempo tanto asi que anoche me dormi a las 2:30 y hoy casi me duermo en medio de la clase de química P

Aah si otra cosa a aYdE mDrJgI le digo que siempre le voy a dar las gracias(mil veces si es necesario) porque son sus reviews los que me hacen continuar con este fic porque sin esos reviews de seguro yo habria dejado la historia en el primer o segundo capitulo muchas gracias ) ;)

Tambien me alegro porque a jorgemtz88 le haya gustado mi fic y ojala que lo siga leyendo y a Aesculapx le agradezco porq me hizo reir con su comentario xD


	7. A la madriguera nuevamente

Capitulo 7: A la madriguera nuevamente...

Una vez que bajaron las escaleras y las muchachas pararon de reír se encontraron con la sala común muy distinta a como la veían comúnmente, las luces estaban apagadas y solo alumbraba una extraña pelotita con luces (n/a: así fue como Ron le llamo) los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea estaban en una esquina tenia al centro una mesita en los sillones pudieron ver como Colin Creevey alumno de 6 año coqueteaba con tres alumnas de 5 año y donde se suponía que estaban los sillones originalmente estaba vacío ya que seria la pista de baile al otro extremo había un minibar Ron, Hermione y Ginny quedaron impresionados aún no se imaginaban a Fred y George metiendo ese minibar en el colegio.

-Hey Ginny ven con nosotros –dijeron unos muchachos de 6 año

-Ok!! Chicos me debo ir adiós!! –dijo Ginny dándose vuelta y corriendo donde sus amigos. Hermione estaba decidida a conquistar esa noche a su pelirrojo nada ni nadie y cuando digo nadie es nadie (n/a: ni Lavender Brown que de seguro esa noche no saldría del water xD)

-Ron vamos a bailar –dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron del brazo y tirándolo a la pista de baile

-Pero... Hermione yo no sé bailar... –dijo Ron muy avergonzado

-No importa, yo te enseño solo debes seguir el ritmo de la música –dijo la muchacha que ya se empezaba a mover.

-Este... –empezó Ron y mirando a los demás que bailaban a su alrededor aprendió muy rápidamente Hermione y Ron siguieron bailando hasta eso de las 11:30 de la noche y una vez que se cansaron fueron a sentar en los sillones que Colin Creevey y sus amigas ya habían abandonado.

-Uff que noche no?? –pregunto Ron

-Si estoy agotadísima

-Dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?? –pregunto Ron

-Mmm bueno durante las vacaciones salía con mis amigas del barrio e íbamos a fiestas y tu?? La verdad bailas tan bien que pareciera que hubieras bailado toda tu vida.

-Enserio?? Creí que lo hacia pésimo –dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Nunca había hablado tan enserio –dijo Hermione que estaba muy cerca de Ron y sin mas pensarlo se lanzo hacia los labios del pelirrojo. Ron correspondió a este beso muy impactado, jamás se había imaginado que Hermione deseara eso pero luego de un rato dejo de pensarlo y se dejo llevar, Hermione besaba muy bien a su parecer. Una vez que se separaron Hermione lo abrazo y le susurro al oído "_Te amo Ron"_

Ron se estremeció esas palabras era con las que soñaba siempre y temía despertar con algún ronquido de Harry pero eso no sucedió así que trato de buscar las palabras correctas para no arruinar el momento de sus sueños.

-Yo también te amo Hermione... –dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos brillantes de felicidad –Quieres ser mi novia?? –preguntó Ron creyendo que era lo correcto

-Por supuesto –dijo Hermione volviendo a besar a su príncipe azul.

-Hermanitoo!!! Ya vemos que ya te ligaste a Hermione –dijeron los gemelos que salieron de entre la multitud.

-Este... –dijo Ron –Bueno sí y que?? –dijo Ron rojo como si le hubieran lanzando un tarro de pintura roja.

-Felicidades hermanito hace tiempo que se notaba que babeabas por Hermione –dijo Fred sonriendo. Ron también sonreía y Hermione se encontraba muy feliz.

-Bueno yo... debo ir a dormir –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de los gemelos y de su ahora "novio oficial" con un suave beso en los labios. Ron se fue 5 minutos después la verdad quería llegar a su cama y pensar en todo lo ocurrido esa noche, esa noche que no le había fallado en nada, esa noche que le había dado todas las oportunidades, esa noche en la que el se hizo novio de Hermione Granger la chica de sus sueños, esa noche en la que todo habia sido perfecto, pero al llegar a la pieza Harry estaba tumbado en su cama mirando un corte en su mano

-Oh no!!! si esa Umbridge te ha hecho cortarte la mano nuevamente...!!

–No no fue ella –dijo Harry muy pensativo

-Ah no?? entonces?? –pregunto el pelirrojo

-Mmm bueno es que ante de irnos en busca de los Horcruxes ese día en que tu estabas de flojo en cama... yo venia a verte y vi un gato que no era el de Filch y al querer tomarlo me rasguño y bueno la verdad no creí que fuera nada importante pero el rasguño sigue como si fuera reciente...

-Eso es muy raro deberíamos consultarle a Hermione –dijo Ron

-No... esto no es algo que encontrara en un libro lo sé... ese gato tenia una mirada muy extraña –dijo Harry que aún seguía mirándose la herida. Entonces fue cuando a Harry se le prendió lo ampolleta

-Ese gato es el espía de Hogwarts el es un animago!!! –dijo Harry, la verdad esa era la única criatura del colegio que seguro no le habrían dado el veritaserum aparte ese gato nunca fue del colegio.

-Que?? Mmm pero si esta convertido en gato debe ser fácil matarlo.

-No lo creo... dudo que ande sin protección -dijo Harry –En todo caso creo que pensare en eso mañana, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches compañero... –dijo Ron tirándose en su cama con ropa y todo y cayendo en un profundo sueño lleno de Hermione. Al otro día Ron despertó con n largo ronquido de Harry a eso de las 8:00 de la mañana y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de asesinar a Harry por despertarlo a esa hora y mas encima en un día domingo, aun asi ya no podía dormir así que saco los pergaminos con los apuntes de Dean Thomas y copio toda la materia en la que estaba atrasado (n/a: casi se murió al ver que el profesor Binns había hecho escribir a sus compañeros 13 pergaminos en una sola clase) Una vez que termino de anotar empezó con las tareas asignadas que por cierto eran muy aburridas, especialmente la del profesor Binns que había pedido un pergamino de un metro y medio sobre la historia de los Trolls. Una vez que terminó todo eso miro su reloj de pulsera (n/a: que Harry alguna vez le había regalado) y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 11:30 de la madrugada así que decidió buscar la manera de entrar en el dormitorio de "su" Hermione y lo logró con sus orejeras de invisibilidad, al parecer si la escalera no lo veía no podría reconocer el sexo del que la estaba subiendo.

Una vez arriba...

-Pss despierta amor –dijo Ron, pero al ver que Hermione solo se giro, tuvo la idea de despertarla con un tierno beso, con el que Hermione rd¡sta vez si despertó.

-Como esta mi bella durmiente?? –pregunto Ron

-Muy bien y mi príncipe azul ha tenido una buena noche??

-Claro ha sido maravillosa, la mejor de todas –dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió y de repente puso cara de haber olvidado algo y en efecto Lavender seguía embutida en el water.

-Ooops –dijo Hermione

-Que paso?? –pregunto Ron

-Mmm nada mi sapito feo –dijo Hermione mirando instintivamente hacia la cama de Lavender haciendo que Ron también mirara y se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

-Donde esta Lavender?? –pregunto Ron

-Mmm bueno este... seguro está en el baño –dijo Hermione

-Y no ha dormido esta noche aquí cierto?? –dijo Ron al ver que la cama estaba hecha.

-Mmm este... no lo sé... –dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada de inquietud del muchacho

-Esta bien esta bien pero ella se lo busco –dijo Hermione que se levanto y se fue directo al baño seguida por Ron donde le quito todos los maleficios de invisibilidad a Lavender, cuando Ron vio esta imagen se cayo al suelo de la risa, la verdad Lavender se veía muy chistosa embutida en un water.

-Bien gusarajo has aprendido tu lección?? –pregunto Hermione mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Sácame de aquí monstruo animal!!!! –gritó Lavender

-Y tratándome así piensas que te voy a sacar?? Pues no me convence tu comportamiento –dijo Hermione

-Ohh esta bien lo siento, ahora déjame salir –dijo Lavender

-Esta bien pero antes prefiero darte esta noticia ahora que estas bajo mi control –dijo Hermione ayudando a Ron a pararse del suelo y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Bueno creo que fui clara con mi anuncio no?? –dijo Hermione haciendo que Lavender se pusiera roja de furia.

-Me las vas a pagar Granger –dijo Lavender

-Así no saldrás de ese water -dijo Hermione

-Esta bien esta bien!!! –dijo Lavender –ahora sácame ya!!! –dijo

-Palabras mágicas??? –dijo Hermione.

-Po..r...fa...vor –dijo Lavender con mucho esfuerzo ya qué eso era rebajarse mucho a su parecer.

-Ok!! –dijo Hermione sacando a Lavender con un simple movimiento de varita

-Bien Lavender eres libre... –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante.

-Me las pagaras –dijo Lavender que salía con los pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas.

-Uff!! Hermione?? Por que metiste a Lavender al water?? –pregunto Ron intrigado

-Uuuuu larga historia pero lo único que te puedo decir es que no le pareció la idea de que yo intentara ligarte –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Jajaja no dejas que nadie se interponga en tu camino verdad?? –dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

-No –dijo Hermione mirando a Ron como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Por cierto, me he conseguido toda la materia y he hecho todas las tareas –dijo Ron haciendo que hermione se sorprendiera (n/a: y quien no se sorprendería?? Recuerden es RON)

-Enserio!!!! Ooh eres genial bebe!!!! Ahora no tendré que preguntar a cada alumno si se digna en prestarme la maldita materia –dijo Hermione sonriendo –puedo copiar tus apuntes ahora?? –pregunto Hermione

-Claro estan en la mesita de la sala común, yo ahora iré a hablar con Harry tengo un tema pendiente con el –dijo Ron recordando el gato

-Adios –dijo Hermione que corria, pues seguro que se tendría que poner al día con toda la materia como le gustaba a ella.

-Adios -dijo Ron que se apresuraba en subir la escalera que lo llevaba hasta los dormitorios, donde Harry aún seguía durmiendo

-Harry!! Tenemos pendiente el asunto de tu mano dijo despertándolo mucho menos cariñosamente que a Hermione

-Arhgg –gruño Harry mientras estiraba los brazos

-Nada que flojo aqui!! El tema es grave y hay que hacer algo –dijo el pelirrojo

-Esta bien pero anoche estuve pensando y pense en decirselo a Dumbledore

-A Dumbledore?!?! Pero Dumbledore esta...

-Ya se que esta muerto pero no del todo recuerda que esta en el despacho de McGonagall ahora solo hay que distraer a McGonagall para que no se entere del tema, para que preocuparla por algo que aun no es seguro?? –dijo Harry que ya se sentaba en la cama

-Tienes razón pero... como la distraeremos –dijo Ron, que no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que nuevamente el tendría que hacer esa parte

-Esta bien, claro que lo haré, pero como se supone que la distraiga?? –dijo el pelirrojo

-Bueno inventa algo y llévala lejos a la torre mas alejada de su despacho ok??

-Esta bien –dijo Ron resignándose

-Gracias –dijo Harry

Después de que los tres muchachos almorzaran e informaron a Hermione estos salieron cada uno a sus misiones Ron y Hermione fueron a distraer a McGonagall mientras Harry corria hacia el despacho de McGonagall

-_La espada de Godric Griffindor –_dijo Harry jadeando mientras la gárgola le mostraba la escalera que iba ascendiendo en forma circular hacia el despacho de la ahora directora McGonagall

-Profesor Dumbledore –dijo Harry muy despacito para no despertar a los otros cuadros que dormian la siesta.

-Harry!! Has venido a verme –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo –me has traído un caramelo de limón?? –pregunto Dumbledore con cara infantil

_-_No profesor, mire la verda tengo muy poco tiempo Ron y Hermione estan distrayendo a Hermione y solo tengo 10 minutos aprox –dijo Harry

-Esta bien Harry... cuentame que te trae por aqui?? –pregunto Dumbledore

-Bueno profesor creo saber quien es el espía de Hogwarts –dijo Harry

-Ah si?? Pues quien?? –pregunto Dumbledore interesado

-Bueno pues creo que es un gato... –dijo Harry

-Un gato?? –pregunto Dumbledore

-Si un gato, pero según yo un animago –dijo Harry –lo que pasa profesor es que vi al gato antes de ir en busca de los horcruxes y al tratar de tomarlo me rasguño, crei que seria un simple rasguño pero sigue igual y creo que tengo algo mas hinchada la mano –dijo Harry –aparte ese gato no es del colegio

-Mmm ya veo... –dijo Dumbledore ahora ya mas serio.

-Ahora profesor yo quería pedirle que no diga nada de esto a la profesora McGonagall –dijo Harry

-Esta bien Harry por mi no te preocupes... Harry ya sabes que hacer... –dijo Dumbledore cerrandole un ojo

-Si profesor –dijo Harry, ahora estaba seguro tenia que atrapar a ese gato pero de seguro no sería facil –pensaba en todo esto mientras sé dirigía a la enfermería para que le curaran la mano. Y aunque estuvo mucho rato Madame Pomfrey no pudo hacer mucho solo pudo bajar la hinchazon de la mano

-Demonios –dijo Harry para si mismo cuando salia de la enfermería con su mano casi igual a antes de entrar en esta.

-Harry!!! –gritaron sus amigos que se acercaban corriendo hacia él

-Como te ha ido con Dumbledore?? –pregunto Hermione que hablaba entrecortado tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Debo decirselos en un lugar mas seguro –dijo Harry llevando a los muchachos a la sala vacía mas próxima, una vez en ella Harry les dijo que Dumbledore estaba de acuerdo con que atraparan al gato.

-Y que haremos con el después?? –pregunto Hermione

-Mmm bueno tengo pensado en entregarlo al ministerio de magia –dijo Harry. Una vez llegada la noche Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron en busca del gato fuera de los ojos de Filch quien de seguro los castigaría si los veia vagando por el colegio a esas horas.

-Ahí esta el gato –dijo Hermione apuntándolo, el gato al verlos se echo para atrás y salió corriendo, los muchachos al ver esto le lanzaron un maleficio sin acertarle, los muchachos refunfuñaron al ver eso y lo siguieron hasta una sala de esas a las que nunca se habian metido y quedaron helados al entrar y ver al gato saltando del noveno piso.

-Rayos!!! Ahora nunca sabremos quien era el animago –dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo sin encontrar al gato

-Seguro se mato –dijo Hermione –aunque sea un gato... los gatos solo caen de pie hasta un máximo de altura después de eso le fuerza de caida se hace insoportables para sus patas y...

-Hermione!! –gritaron los dos muchachos

-Que?

-No queremos saber sobre el aguante de las caidas de los gatos –dijo Harry

-Esta bien... que tal si ya nos vamos a dormir?? –dijo la castaña

-Vamos a mi ya me dio sueño... creí que sería mas difícil matar a ese gato –dijo Ron, tomando de la mano a Hermione, Harry noto eso y se quedo parado mirándolos

-Hay algo que no sepa?? –pregunto Harry haciendo que los muchachos se dieran cuenta de que aún no le habian hablado a Harry sobre su relacion

-Mmm noo... –dijo Hermione dándole un suave beso en los labios a Ron, consiguiendo que a Harry se le desencajara la cara de su sitio.

-Ya son novios y no me lo habian dicho!! –dijo Harry tratando de sonreir con su andibula aun desencajada por el asombro (n/a: la verdad Harry creía que ese día nunk llegaría)

-Ya vamos y cierra la boca –dijo Ron

-Si ok ya voy

Los tres muchachos estaba exhaustos así que se durmieron apenas apoyaron sus cabezas en los cojines... luego de un rato la luz de una varita desperto de golpe a Ron y Harry

-Harry!! Ron!! –deben venir a mi despacho enseguida –dijo la profesora McGonagall que andaba con una bata verde

-Profesora son las cuatro de la mañana... –dijo Harry que aún no podia abrir los ojos

-Es urgente Potter y usted señor Weasley levantese –exigió McGonagall

Asi que en un par de minutos los dos muchachos entraban en el despacho de McGOnagall donde se encontraba Ginny y Hermione esperando con cara de sueño y desconcierto

-Los he traido hasta aquí para decirles que deben ir a la madriguera ahora mismo!! –dijo McGonagall

-Que?? Pero porque?? –pregunto Ron

-Señor Weasley lamento decirle que su padre encontro a su madre en el suelo de la cocina al parecer la han atacado.

-Que?!?!?!?! –gritaron los cuatro chicos al unísono

-No puede ser debemos ir ahora mismo –dijo Hermione que abrazaba a Ron que parecia a punto de llorar, Ginny sin embargo no se reprimio y lloro como una niña de 4 años.

-Ginny no llores, todo saldra bien... por lo pronto debemos ir a la madriguera –dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny quien en ese momento no puso ninguna resistencia.

Los cuatro muchachos llegaron a la madriguera llenos de hollín (n/a: Digamos q los polvos Flu no son el medio de transporte mas limpio)

-Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny!!! –dijo Arthur Weasley que se acercaba a los muchachos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas

-Debemos ir a San Mungo allí esta su madre dijo mirando a Ron y a Ginny.

-Vamos ya!!! –dijo Ginny a la vez que volvia a entrar en un ataque de llanto

-Iremos mañana, hoy es muy peligroso, los mortifagos andan sueltos por estas horas y los polvos Flu se nos han acabado.

-Pero... –dijeron los dos muchachos Weasley

-Pero nada ahora muchachos deben ir y dormir porque mañana iremos a ver a su madre y deben tener energía

Harry y Ginny subieron hasta la habitación de está donde Harry la arropo como si fuera un bebe y al momento de irse Ginny se lo impidió... ella solo queria pasar esa noche con Harry estaba muy mal y ya no podia mas necesitaba tener a Harry a su lado, Harry no puso mucha barrera. Hermione llevaba a Ron hasta su cuarto, Ron parecia no reaccionar ni reconocer su propia casa, Hermione lo recosto sobre la cama y lo cubrio con unas mantas que encontró, Ron se durmió en el momento mientras Hermione se devolvia a la habitación que compartía con Ginny pero al ver que Harry dormía a su lado decidió que no seria bueno quedarse ahi, por lo que se tuvo que devolver a la pieza de Ron y dormir con el (n/a: no iban a esperar que durmiera sola con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo)

Bueno, siento la demora se que soy algo lenta pero estoy que colapso ya no doy mas con tanta porqueria de colegio . pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que lo escribí por segunda vez ya que el primero creo que se lo trago mi compu ya que no lo pude encontrar (

Bueno agradezco nuevamente a aYdE mDrJgI por su review y a jorgemtz88 ya que son ustedes dos los que me motivaron a seguir cn el fic, muchas gracias!! )


End file.
